


Sterek Tumblr Kink Meme Ficlets

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Beard Burn, Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles, Breeding Kink, Cam Boy Stiles, Chains, Claiming, Clawing, Crossdressing, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Embarrassed Derek, Face-Fucking, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Feral Derek, Fingering, Glasses kink, Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heats, Implied Mpreg, Inflation Kink, Jock Derek, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mates, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle Kink, Muscles, Name Calling, Needy Derek, Nerd Stiles, Nipple Play, Omega Derek, Omega Stiles, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Pack Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Piercings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom Stiles, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Prostate Milking, Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Restraint, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slight Dom/Sub, Slurs, Spanking, Strength Kink, Sub Derek, Sub Stiles, Sweet Sex, Sweet Stiles, Top Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Watersports, Wing Kink, Wolf Derek, Xeno, a/b/o dynamics, bossy bottom stiles, corsets, cumming untouched, fantasies, frotage, full shift derek, gagging, handjobs, ripped derek, role play, slight watersports, slur, sterek, submissive derek, suggested mpreg, teen!sterek, topping from bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 88
Words: 24,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. This fic contains a collection of all my kink memes I posted on Tumblr.<br/>All including Sterek of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cam Boy Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary said (but repeating it nonetheless), this is a collection of ALL my kink memes from Tubmlr.  
> Every chapter is a new kink please check the chapter title for the desired kink.  
> Lots of porn. And smuttiness. 
> 
> NOTE: All ficlets are currently unbeta'd, so you might find some mistakes but they'll be fixed around tomorrow. Thank you for your understanding!
> 
> Also find me at:  
> myprofounddesign.tumblr.com for more Sterek or prompt me :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He’d been searching for… for something, homework probably, honestly he can’t even remember. Because right now he’s too busy staring, openly. 

The teen on Cam is… something else, he’s gorgeous. Big brown eyes blown wide, mole dotted cheeks flushed and cupid bow lips open and wet with spit. 

His cock aches and he clicks on the pop up shakily, watching hungrily as the kid whimpers and wraps long fingers about a nice thick cock that’s flushed red and pumping precum. 

His other hand? Three fingers buried in a quivering rim, gaping wide each time they slide out and pump back in, twisting and curling in a way that makes Derek’s cock twitch in longing, God he looks so needy, hungry for it as the brown eyed boy arches from the bed and mewls, chest tinged pink and nipples standing hard at attention. 

He scrambles to unbutton his jeans, watching eagerly as shaking thighs inch further apart, exposing that wet clenching hole in the most  _obscene_ way.

When he finally fists his throbbing cock it’s desperate, clumsy and jerking, fingers just dry enough that it’s rough and fast and he’s jerking his hips up, tossing his head back and gasping wondering how hot and hungry the teens ass would be around his cock. 

He cums when the brown eyed Cam boy does, curling over himself, toes curling and body shaking apart as the boy’s mouth goes open and slack, eyes glazing over and cock streaking cum over his stomach. 

He signs up with cum wet fingers, panting and high on release.


	2. Size Kink and Role Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little red riding hood blowjobs with size kink

"My my, mister wolf, what a big cock you have.”

Stiles practically fucking purrs it, down on his knees in nothing but a red cape, lips swollen and red from kissing, spit slick and just ripe for his aching cock. And still the little bugger never stops teasing, fingers wrapped around his drooling dick, lips mere inches from the tip, blinking up at him with dark hungry brown eyes. 

And fuck him because his balls tighten and his claws drop and he just fucking snarls, curling a fist into messy hair and pulling the teen down, smearing that snarky mouth with precum as his cock slides against it. 

“You love it.”

Stiles just moans, arching up head pulled back and swallows hard. He gives this cheeky little smile, flicking a pink tongue out to taste the leaking slit and whines, high in his throat a sound so needy Derek whimpers, fangs dropping low. 

“I love how big you are, fuck how I can’t fit all of you in my mouth? It’s so good on my tongue, tell me I can have it, I’ve been a good boy.”

There’s a glimmer in those big eyes and Derek flushes high in his cheeks, hips jerking and cock pulsing at the words, nodding silently as Stiles makes this pleased breathy sound and just dives the fuck in. 

It’s hot, hot and wet and tight around him, his toes curl and he tightens his grip in Stiles’ hair, panting heavy and wet as Stiles bobs and dips an pushes forward, spit an precum dribbling down his chin.

His throat milks Derek’s cock, dragging a heady groan from the wolf, eyes flicking red and desperate as Stiles fists the base of him, suckles with hoarse moans and jerks the rest of his cock. 

It’s too fucking good, especially when his tongue curls and fuck - fuck he’s going to cum inside that wicked mouth that’s working his cock so damn well.

Stiles slurps, pulls back, mouth open and waiting, fisting at his dick with fast messy movements that drag him over the edge, heat lacing up his spine and balls tightening as he cums, streaking over that pretty flushed face with a possessive howl. 

“That’s my big bad wolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	3. Cum Inflation Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come Inflation

He’s so full, hole obscene and stretched and fucked open by Derek’s cock. He’s aching in the best ways, legs splayed wide and ass in the air, face pressed into the pillow wet with spit as he screams his fucking pleasure to the heavens, rocking back as his mate fucks him, claims him and ruins him for any bloody others. 

Derek’s claws are sharp at his hips, possessive in the way they bite, balls slapping against his ass as he thrusts, breathing hard and heavy against the back of Stiles’ neck, purring out how gorgeous he looks like this, how good he feels clenching around Derek’s cock. 

He fists the sheets as he cums, toes curling and muscles shaking, eyes rolling back as he streaks messy and wet onto the bed under him, shouting his mates name hoarse an desperate. 

Derek cums snarling, hand sliding to press firm to Stiles’ stomach, biting out that he’ll fuck Stiles so full he’ll be swollen with it, heavy and helpless and he’ll love it, love how it feels and fuck him fuck him because Stiles whines and begs for it, milks the Alpha’s cock as Derek’s cum spills into him hot and wet and spilling from his gaping hole. 

Derek cums for what feels like ages, pumps into him with little stilts of his hips and Stiles feels so fucking heavy, gasping and falling plaint, stomach swelling with it, cock making a valiant attempt to fill again. 

Freaky werewolves giving him weird kinks, still when he rolls onto his back an presses down on his swollen stomach a little slither of heat races down his spine. 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	4. Strength and Muscle Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strength and Muscle Kink

It’s fucking distracting that’s what it is, the way Derek looks cutting wood for the rebuild of the hale house, skin slick with sweat and deliciously tanned, muscles bunching and biceps flexing. 

Fuck he looks so good, Stiles cock aches just watching, mouth slack and hungry as Derek glances up, reaching to rub at his beard with this knowing little smirk the asshole. 

It’s worth it though, fuck it’s so worth it because later, after all the work is done those muscles go into holding him up against the wall, they bunch when Stiles drags his nails down Derek’s back, hips bouncing, taking Derek’s cock with desperate little whimpers and needy whines.

His skin is sweat slick from fucking stiles open, biceps flexing as his hips jerk and he pushes his cock deeper an deeper, and fuck the way his whole boy rocks with it, cock leaking onto their stomachs. 

Yeah it’s safe to say he has a kink but when he cums completely untouched an screaming Derek’s name with a hot breath at his ear and his fingers wrapped around those upper arms?

He loves every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	5. Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praise Kink

Derek can’t help it, he loves the way it feels when Stiles praises him. 

He loves it when Stiles sinks down onto his cock, hair messy and cheeks flushed and murmurs about how good he feels, how amazing his cock is, how gorgeous he looks under him and fucked out. 

It makes his cock ache, has him fucking up into the teen with a new found desperation, breathing hard when Stiles fucking bounces, clawing at his chest and crying out breathy little "yes yes, please!". 

Fuck he’s so weak for it, the way Stiles lashes droop and his words slur, so honest and hungry, purring that "yeah, that’s it you fuck me so well, only you make me feel this good, Der’, fucking perfect, aren’t ya?”.

He loves every fucking minute of it, cums with a bruising grip on slim hips and buried in Stiles’ tight ass, snarling out his approval when Stiles cums untouched and babbling, voice high and fucked hoarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	6. Angry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Sex

Stiles isn’t.. quite sure how they ended up here. Breathing hard, skin flushed on his back in Derek Hales bed that is, because? They’d just been  _arguing,_  about Derek trying to martyr himself off again and he’d been right up in the Alpha’s face, fists shaking and lip quivering and then. And then;

He’d kissed him. 

That’s right Stiles kissed Derek Hale, just curled his fingers in thick black hair and crushed his lips to Derek’s angry and scared and desperate and Derek? Derek had kissed him _back_ , grabbed his hips all bruising and clumsy and hauled him close, mouth biting against Stiles’. 

They’d made it up the stairs with harsh words, Stiles pleading - no - demanding for Derek never to do that again “don’t you dare  _scare_  me like that again” and tugged at Derek’s hair hard, sinking his teeth into the werewolf’s neck as Derek hauled him up by his thighs, his cock aching when Derek moaned, low and dirty.

It had been rough, too fast and sweat slick his nails dragging red welts down Derek’s skin as Derek fingered him open, fingers jabbing and curling and milking his prostate until he was swearing and snarling and wanting to be fucked "now Derek!". 

And Jesus he’d lost it, impatient and wanting to feel Derek alive and aching and under him and had shoved and pushed until Derek rolled onto his back, blinking up as Stiles straddled him, breathing hard and glaring down at Derek as he took his cock, filled his ass up clenching tight hot around the Alpha, cheeks burning. 

Derek had let him, trembled under him, fangs bared and eyes flickering red as Stiles bounced onto his cock, his own bobbing and leaking precum his body singing with pleasure even as he spat that Derek was a selfish, stupid idiot. 

He’d cum shaking apart, holding tight to Derek’s shoulders, dropping down to press open wet kisses to Derek’s mouth as the wolf surged up, pushed deep and hard and came inside him, his cum spilling from Stiles’ gaping hole and down his thighs as the teen mewled practically fucking keening for it. 

They finally lay there, side by side, both sucking in air bodies spent and Stiles just reached out, curled his fingers in Derek’s and held on tight. His heart skipped a beat when Derek squeezed back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	7. Jealous/Possessive Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous/Possessive Sex

Derek knew he was being ridiculous, they were mates and Stiles would never cheat on him nor turn away his affections but his wolf is howling, snarling and pacing and desperate to just claim and take. 

They’d gotten back in record time, bless his mate because Stiles had only let out a pleased little moan when Derek backed him to the door, claiming his mouth fierce and wet and desperate. 

It was all a blur of pale mole dotted skin and his tongue, tasting and marking, sucking his claim into Stiles’ neck as he dropped a hand down to cup his mates hardening cock all but purring in approval when it jumped in his hand. 

Stiles was just so responsive when Derek bit into his shoulder, arching from the door with a low cry, long fingers tangling in Derek’s hair as the wolf snarled, rolling his hips up against Stiles’ hip, whining into flushed skin. 

“Tell me you’re mine, tell me no one else can have you, see you like this begging and hungry for my cock.”

He pulls back searching lust dark brown eyes, his fangs bared and wolf prowling so very close. Stiles is already trembling, jerking his hips into Derek’s hand, mouth slack as he nods, quick and unabashed. He revelled in how breathy Stiles sounded when he finally choked on his words, the room thick with the smell of sex. 

“I’m all yours, your mate.”

He aligned their hips in reward, dragged his clothed cock against his mates just to hear how Stiles sung for him, clinging to his shoulders, nails biting deep when Stiles’ threw his head back and came wet against his jeans eyes rolling back the scent of cum filing his senses.

He came roaring, boxing Stiles in and trembling against him, pressing open mouthed kisses to the underside of his mates jaw as Stiles sighed, dazed and sated. 

“You know if you’re going to get jealous over ever waitress I’m going to start expecting  _a lot_ more sexy times.”

He couldn’t stifle a snort, grabbing Stiles and slinging him over his shoulder, heading straight for the bedroom. He’ll show the pesky teen sexy times alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	8. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rimming

Stiles makes the sweetest sounds when Derek eats him out. High, breathy needy little whimpers that he just can’t seem to muffle even as he bites into pillows, white knuckles fisting the sheets. 

And Jesus Derek loves the taste of him, his wolf preening as he fucks his tongue deep into Stiles’ ass, circling that tight ring of muscles, working it open and wet and gaping as Stiles gasps and trembles and  _begs_  for it. 

He almost always licks Stiles open before he fucks him, he loves it when he get’s to take his time, spread the teen open on the bed, hips hitched and tight, firm little ass exposed for his feasting. 

He especially loves the way Stiles is after he’s rimmed him, pliant and sated, body loose and easy for Derek to move, mouth slack and ass cheeks red from Derek’s beard, all marked up and hole glistening. 

It’s utterly obscene and fuck- He’d do it every damn day for the rest of his life with Stiles looking back at him, big doe eyes dark and lidded and hungry, hips rolling back riding Derek’s mouth. 

Sometimes, when they’re in a rush he’ll have the teen straddle his face, spread his cheeks with his thumbs and slurp and suck and roll his tongue deep until Stiles is sobbing, cum leaking and dribbling down his hard cock, cheeks flushed and hair a mess, grabbing for the headboard or the wall or Derek’s hair, hips jerking each time Derek makes a long slow lick that Drags up to his balls, mouthing them teasingly. 

Yeah, fucking Stiles is… unbelievable but this? This is extraordinary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	9. Breeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breeding Kink

He never expected Stiles to go along with this … this need. He certianly could never predict the needy, desperate little moans the teen was let out each time he sunk deeper into that tight little ass. 

Fuck Stiles was downright delicious under him, stretched out, ass in the air, mouth slack and wet with glassy eyes and pink stained cheeks. Jesus he just wanted to make him scream, fuck him until his mate could only whimper his name and cum in messy streaks onto the sheets under them. 

He rolled his hips, ground in hard and bit down at Stiles’ shoulder when the teen cried out, bucking under him. 

He grunted when Stiles moaned that it was okay, the he could do it. Trembled when he started panting, mewling about how he  _wanted it._

“I’m gonna breed you, Stiles, stuff your pert little ass full of my cum until it’s leaking and you’re aching for it. I’m gonna fuck you so fucking hard you’ll be full and round with my pups.”

Stiles let out a strangled yell and arched under him, fisting at the sheets and shaking apart the smell of cum in the air, dragging his own orgasm from him as his mate clenched tight, milking his cock as he came. 

It was hot and messy and wet, his hips wouldn’t stay still and his seed coated Stiles’ thighs but, shit, Stiles just looked to fucked out, pliant and loose under him, grinning lazily when Derek let out a low rumble. 

“You know I can’t get pregnant right? Even with your freeky werewolf sperm.”

“Hmm, it wont stop me from trying.”

He smirked, pleased with himself when Stiles keened, hips twitching around Derek’s softening cock. 

“Try away, big guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	10. Breeding Kink and Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breeding Kink and Knotting

Stiles is so tight around him, body milking his cock and eyes glassy and fucked out. Fuck he’s a picture to marvel at, flushed pink and swollen mouth slack. 

Derek’s already loosing it, hips jerking and fucking deeper each time he rolls them, cock heavy and hard, so close to release breathing hard and aching. 

“Fuck are you gonna knot me, Der?”

He makes a wounded sound, trembling all over as his wolf surges up, presses down over Stiles’ body and rutts into him, punishing thrusts that rock their bodies up the bed, the headboard meeting the wall with a furious bang. 

“Jesus, it’s okay I want it, I want you too knot me Der’k, want you to leave me gaping and tied on your cock, I bet it feels so good, it’ll feel good right Der? Swollen and hard inside me? I’ll be so full so stuffed up with your cock.”

He snarls, can’t fucking think with the way Stiles speaks, breathy and desperate practically babbling, the teens hips twitching, rocking to meet his own, fingers scrabbling for purchase on his shoulders. 

“Are you- are you gonna breed me, Der? With that much c-cum and your knot stuffing me full and holding it in I bet you could, you could breed me like a bitch in heat and I’d fucking love it - oh my god I’d love it so much - make me all yours leaking your cum and swollen with your pups and-”

He stiffens, body seizing up, his cock jerks and the base swells, sensitive and thick, catching on Stiles’ rim before finally locking them together. He whines, high and instinctive, circles his hips and pushes deeper as he cums, burries his face into Stiles’ shoulder already falling apart. 

Stiles isn’t much better, he’s shaking and crying out, cumming in sticky hot streaks between them, thighs tightening around Derek’s hips, mouth open and wet, red from biting. 

It takes a while but when they finally come down from their high Derek can’t help but work his hips, knott still swollen and sending little jolts of pleasure down his spine each time Stiles shifts. Fuck he could go again, breed Stiles up and fuck him until he passes out. 

He rears up at the thought, meets Stiles’ eyes and gives a deliberate thrust, groaning when Stiles screams, arching up from the bed, keening in surprise. 

Oh, they’re definitely going again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	11. Boypussy and Breeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boypussy and Breeding Kink

Derek’s so fucking big inside him, hot and thick and fucking him open just right, his body’s aching with it Jesus- he thinks he sees stars when Derek reaching around him, big hand dragging over his jumping stomach and dips down to cup his wet cunt, thumb working circles over his swollen clit. 

He can’t even breath, holy shit, he’s gonna die from sex overload and he’s loving it, loves how Derek’s panting at his ear, hips jerking like he just can’t stop himself from pushing deeper into Stiles’ wet little pussy. 

His brain is sex dead - fucked out? - and his body is aching in the best way, like shit he’s already cum twice, wet and messy over Derek’s face and thighs, his cunt pulsing deliciously when Derek snarls out against the back of his neck and hauls him up, bracing back on his knees to fuck harder into Stiles. 

He whines, high and girly in his throat when Derek starts fucking  _talking_ \- Jesus, his voice - practically purring the words.

“You’re so tight around me, perfect little bitch all swollen and hot aren’t you? I can feel how close you are, milking my cock like you’re fucking begging for it. Think I can breed you like this? You have a sweet little pussy, bet I can stuff it so full of my cum you’re leaking.”

He scrambles a little, grabs back at Derek as best he can when the words make a beline for his clit and deep inside his cunt.

He barely mewls out Derek’s name before he’s gushing, cumming wet and slick and messy, body jerking and thighs trembling as he cums, head falling back onto Derek’s shoulder, mouth slack and silent - for once. 

He feels when Derek cums, hears him curse throaty and hungry before it’s all hot and spurting inside him, filling him up with his cum until it’s dribbling out around Derek’s cock, leaking over his own thighs. 

_Sex_  - seriously it rocks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	12. Omega Stiles and Alpha Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Stiles and Alpha Derek

Stiles loves his heats, most omega’s think they’re too much, too hot, too desperate but Stiles? Fuck he just loves the slick slide of sex especially like this.

Especially with Derek.

He loves the way the Alpha snarls as he eats him out, sucks at Stiles’ swollen, leaking rim. Circles it with flat broad strokes of his tongue, hungry whilst Stiles can barely breath, rocking back into the sensation, eyes rolled back and hands clenching at the sheets. 

And fuck when Derek fucks him the first time? It’s just this side of too rough, big hands bruising at his hips mouth biting at his neck, trembling fingers and bitten off curses as Derek fucks into him, thick and flushed, working his body until Stiles is screaming, arching up and cumming in messy streaks over his own stomach. 

After that it’s frantic, sloppy kisses and grabbing hands, sheets wet and skin sticky, his mouth swollen from eager kisses that show hints of teeth, his hands grabbing for Derek’s shoulders, ass anything to keep him grounded as his mind melts with heat, his legs spread wide as Derek fills him up, makes him sing with it. 

Shit and the knotting! Filling him up until he can’t even think anymore, his rim stretched and sensitive, just sending shiver after shiver through his body. 

Oh fuck, then there’s after, just as his heat is ending when it’s slower. Sweeter, less hurried and more a lazy exchange of tongues, hands soothing pre=given bruises and marks, his ass aching in the most delicious way. It’s good, his orgasm. Starts at his toes and uncurls through his body, leaves him breathless and pliant under Derek. 

He likes his heats and by the way Derek sounds, howling his name and tearing his sheets, barely able to control himself? 

Well. He’s not the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	13. Boypussy and Sex Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boypussy and Sex Toys

Stiles loves his alone time, especially like now stretched out naked on his bed, his dad out for hours at work, window open with cool air on his flushed skin. 

Fuck it’s awesome, he gets to take his time. Get’s to flex his muscles and wiggle his toes, get comfy before he spreads his legs and cups his pulsing cunt with trembling fingers.

Yeah it’s… something else, dipping his fingers into the wet folds of his pussy, his hole clenching hungrily around the digits, mouth falling slack when he flicks a thumb over his clit, little bolts of pleasure making his toes curl. 

His mind turns to Derek - doesn’t it always? Seriously the guys like a fucking mind controller or something - and his whole body shivers, breath catching as he reaching with one fumbling hand for his vibrator (fondly named little Derek) bringing his slick hand up to his mouth. 

He’s so easy to work up, a few teasing strokes in just the right places and he’s flushed, panting and sweat damp already practically on edge. Holy crap he’s a total slut isn’t he? Eh, fuck it he loves it really. 

The buzz of his vibrator goes right up his spine and leaves him throwing his head back in delight, thighs falling further apart, back arching as he draggs the vibrating tip through his folds, rubbing in playful circles over his clit imagining just for a minute that Derek would be like this, teasing and smug.

The asshole would totally put him right on the edge and keep him there, make him beg for it, eyes clamped shut and mouth wet from biting. He can’t help but think about how good Derek would look doing it, strong fingers pumping into his cunt, eyes hooded and cheeks pink. Hair sticking to his forehead as he meets Stiles’ eyes and smirks, cocky and knowing, ducking down to lick his way into Stiles’ mouth. 

Fuck he’s shaking apart, gasping for air, clawing at the sheets as he pumps the little toy deeper into his body, whimpers at the stimulation of his tight hole, bucks from the bed when it buzzes right into the shallow sweet spot. 

He screams Derek’s name when he cums, knees knocking together, body tossing as he gushes, wet and sticky down his thighs mewling the entire time. 

He’s breathless when he comes down from his high, body cooling and gross. He just doesn’t expect to look up and meet wide red eyes, flushing high in his cheeks when Derek all but snarls out. 

“Don’t move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	14. Wall Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wall Sex

The wall is cold against his back, solid and hard and the only fucking thing keeping him up as Derek freakin’ Hale takes him to sex heaven and back. 

He’s clinging desperately to Derek’s shoulders, clawing down his back as the wolf drags a hot tongue up his neck, sucks a bruising mark into his skin, the heat of it heading straight for his cock making it jump in his jeans.

Jesus his jeans? Why the- he grabs for Derek’s hair, pulls as he pants, struggles to wiggle his way out of them as Derek snorts, flicks his tongue against Stiles’ mouth, kiss sweet but hungry, lazy in the way it makes him melt, falling pliant against the guy. 

Derek hums his approval even as strong hands slide down his sides, drag his jeans from his legs, hips rolling up to meet his grip as Stiles shoves at Derek’s jeans, biting over the wolf’s mouth with a needy little whine. 

Derek grins against his lips, all smug and self satisfied and he makes for a weak slap at his shoulders only to dissolve into a halpless mewl when a large hand wriggles between them ans closes about their cocks, pushing them together the slick slide of skin on skin like a fucking god send. 

He keens, outright breathy keening sounds that are fucking embarassing but have Derek groaning and grabbing for his ass with his free hand, fucking up into his own fist and taking Stiles right along for the ride.

It’s too fast, to hot and he can’t - he grabs for Derek’s hair with one hand, shoulders with the other and tightens his thighs around Derek’s waist, bucking into that sweet sweet grip with a low moan, his balls tightening cock pulsing between them. 

“Gonna - Der’ I’m gonna -”

“Cum for me.”

His mouth falls slack, silent when he cums, trembling apart in Derek’s arms as the were buries his face into Stiles’ shoulder, breathing deep like he just can’t get enough.

Derek pulses wet and sticky, his seed mixing with Stiles and holy shit- that’s oddly hot isn’t it? He shivers, sucks at his bottom lip as he falls from his high, sucking in air greedily. 

“Okay, okay so we need to get to your room now. Stat, Stiles wants to be fucked.”

There’s a snort against his neck but Derek moves, hauling him up easily. 

Show off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	15. Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nipple Play

It’s less awkward and more Stiles being completely into it but enjoy!!

It’s an obsession, a complete fixation that he can’t help but succumb too watching the way Stiles flushes under him, broken apart and aching.

He looks so pretty with his cheeks flushed pink, eyes wide and lust-dark, his mouth sack and wet from their kissing. Jesus, he can’t help but stare, watching the orgasmic hazes cross over Stiles’ face, the way his body arches under him, hips jerking and pretty cock stood proud, twitching as it spurts cum.

Fuck he can’t help but climb over him, reaching down with trembling fingers to drag them over the perky nubs of Stiles’ nipples. It makes the teen cry out, already sensitive the extra stimulation almost too much but God help him Derek can’t stop, flicking his thumb before dragging it in a teasing circle he reaches down to grab for his own cock, fisting it desperate and ready for release he can’t help but meet Stiles’ eyes, straddling his chest, dribbling precum onto the heated flesh under him.

He hunches, drags the tip of his cock over Stiles right nipple and mirrors Stiles’ moan with his own, shivering when Stiles gasps, wet and hoarse. It leaves him ready, so ready his balls tightening and cock jumping.

He finally cums raking his nails over the rosy buds, arching up and crying out as Stiles practically purrs, dragging his hands up he quivering length of Derek’s thighs.

“That’s it, Der, cum for me, all over my chest. Jesus that’s so hot, look how pretty you look completely spent, fucking desperate for it aren’t you. I love when you play with my nipples, makes them hard they’re so sensitive, just for you Der.”

He snarls, doubles over, cumming thick streaks across Stiles’ nipple and up his chest hitting the teens chin.

He’s breathless, pliant and utterly sated when he comes down from his high, blinking at a smug looking, dishevelled Stiles.

“Someones got a kiiiiiink”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“I’m flattered really, I mean I know I’m fine but damn that was an ego boost, huh!”

He rolls his eyes, rolling off his boyfriend with a long suffering sigh. He’s dating an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	16. Slurs/Name Calling, Dom/Sub and Panty Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slurs/Name Calling, Dom/Sub and Panty Kink

“You look so fucking pretty in those panties, little bitch. Like a wrapped up little present all ready for my cock.”

Stiles let’s out a strangled whimper, arching from the bed when long, thick fingers circle his open, leaking rim. 

“That’s it, listen to those desperate sounds, such an eager little whore for me aren’t you.”

He trembles, straining against the handcuffs clinking at his wrists, head thrown back as Derek’s free hand palms his cock through the red panties, thumb dragging over the drooling tip with a low moan of approval. 

Stiles can’t talk, Derek had made sure of that, strip of leather between his teeth wet from spit as he cries out, thighs trembling when two fingers thrust deep, fuck into his gaping hole almost playful in their twisting. 

Derek let’s out a punch of air when Stiles keens, hips rocking back onto Derek’s fingers with breathy little whimpers, eyes wide and begging, damp with tears from being so so fucking close to the edge but not yet allowed to cum. 

“Shh, little bitch, I’ll fuck you when I’m ready, gotta get your tight little ass sloppy and ready for my cock first, you’re taking it so well though, aren’t you, so hungry for it. Maybe next time I’ll leave your mouth free, hear your sweet begging.”

The sound of a zipper being dragged down is sweet sweet relief, his cock pulsing in his silk panties, the fabric only giving small teases of friction as he bucks his hips and mewls, biting hard on the leather when Derek’s fingers slide free of his ass with filthy wet sound. 

The bed dips with Derek’s weight, strong hands gripping Stiles’ hips, angling them up, holding the back of the panties aside to expose his clenching hole for Derek’s cock. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, little slut. I’m going to wreck that tight little whole of yours and leave you leaking my cum, gaping and ruined for anyone but me. You’ll be sobbing, screaming for me to let you cum and maybe, just maybe once I have I’ll let you.”

He swallows hard, eyelashes fluttering at the first blunt press of Derek’s cock head, his body shaking apart under his Dom. 

God this might just kill him, and he’ll die loving every minute of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	17. Omega/Alpha and Size Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O Dynamics and Size Kink

There are multiple awesome things about sleeping with Alpha’s the possessiveness, the rough sex, the biting (ugn the biting,  _yes_ ) and the, well. 

The fact that they are hung like freaking horses, they are _huge._

And Derek? Oh you guessed it Derek’s cock is a fucking gift. 

It’s a good nine inches, maybe more he’s not exactly thinking maths right now Jesus, curved slightly to the right a nice thick tip that’s flushed pink and dribbling precum over Stiles’ lips. 

Up close it’s kind of beautiful, both Stiles’ hands wrapped about the throbbing base of it, jerking slowly, teasing as he presses kisses over the tip of it, flicking his tongue out to catch the pearling droplets of precum, groaning when the taste hits his tongue. 

He’s drenched, his hole is gaping and wet with slick, dribbling to pool at the floor between his spread legs, gasping low when Derek groans, his cock jerking in Stiles’ grip, glancing up at the Alpha through his lashes.

He’s so so ready to be fucked, his whole body is aching with the need to have Derek’s massive cock deep in his ass, fucking him open, wide and full. But not yet, right now he’s enjoying this, enjoying the weight of Derek’s cock on his tongue, filling his mouth like it would his ass, sucking down as much of it as he could. 

Derek moans sweetly, drops back against the wall, claws and fangs showing, eyes glistening red and locked to Stiles’ mouth, breathing heavy as Stiles sucks, slow and hard, flattens his tongue out against the length of it, groans around his mouthful eager and aching when Derek’s hips jerk, fucking deeper. 

Jesus he really really loves fucking Alpha’s but Derek’s cock, his taste the way he looks dazed and sex drunk, is definitely his favorite. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	18. Glasses and Panty Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glasses and Panty Kink

Stiles looked gorgeous like this, spread out under him, cheeks flushed and chest pink his perky nipples hard and peaked from his chest, wet with Derek’s spit.

His mouth was red, swollen and gaping, sucking in air greedily as Derek pumps his cock in his fist, the tip of it peaking from his hand, dribbling precum over Derek’s fingers. 

Stiles’ glasses are crooked, scewed across his face making large, dark brown eyes bigger, lust filled and begging as Derek works his hips deep, thrusts into Stiles’ hot, tight ass. 

The drag of silk slides over the length of his cock as he pulls out, groaning low as his free hand holds the silk of the red panties to one side. They look so good on Stiles, stark against pale skin, clinging to his cock before Derek had peeled them down fucking into the teen with hard fast movements that jerked Stiles’ body up and down the bed, glasses bouncing on his face. 

Stiles whimpers as he cums, Archs from the bed, glasses dangling precariously at his nose, soaking the panties and Derek’s fist with sticky strings of cum, his ass clenching, milking Derek’s cock and pulling the werewolf head first after him, crying out, fangs bared as he finds his own release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	19. Dom/Sub and Strength Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom/Sub and Strength Kink

Derek moves Stiles about effortlessly, lifts him from the floor by his hair, careful even as he shifts Stiles like a rag doll for his pleasure.

Too say he didn’t get off on it would be a lie, Jesus fuck when he’s thrust into that head space, pliant, mouth wet and parted for Derek’s taking, ass gaping and prepped, leaking for Derek’s cock he’s just so fucking into it. 

He loves how it only takes one big palm to pull his entire body onto Derek’s cock, groaning as Derek uses one big hand to hold his wrists behind his back, fucking his hips up to push his cock deeper into Stiles’ ass, thick and pulsing in his rim. 

He shivers when Derek praises him, flexes his muscles to arch Stiles’ back rim clenching, tightening around his cock reflexively moaning breathy and helpless as Derek fucks him. 

“Good little pet, that’s it, so tight around me. Clench a little more, just like that. Good boy.”

He whimpers, body rocking with Derek’s thrusts, straining as his cock pulses so fucking close to cumming just needing-

“Go on then, cum for me.”

He screams as he cums, thighs trembling and cock pulsing thick strings of cum onto their stomachs. Derek’s cum is hot inside him, leaking from his abused hole as his Dom pulls out, bites at Stiles’ neck, licking over the blossoming bruise there with a pleased smirk. 

_“Good boy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	20. Slurs/Name Calling, Marking/Scent Marking, Panty Kink and Strength Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many kinks in this one:
> 
> Slurs/Name Calling, Marking/Scent Marking, Panty Kink and Strength Kink

Stiles always smelt good to him, like fresh made cakes, sweet and warm wrapping him up and leaving him dazed each time he breathed the teen in. Like this though it was so much more.

He had the teen straddling his lap, long legs trembling at his hips, hair sex mused and mouth bitten red and gaping. He looked so pretty, tight ass clenching around Derek’s cock, one hand on a trembling thigh the other gripping the back of red lace panties, keeping the back aside exposing Stiles’ glistening hole. 

It was so easy to lift him, hold him in place as he thrust his hips up, fucked into Stiles’ milking rim with a low grunt, the sheer heat of him wrecking Derek’s ability to think. 

He couldn’t stop from talking either, burying his face into Stiles’ neck and breathing deep, gulping down the way he smelt thick with arousal and precum spewing filthy words into flushed skin. 

“You’re so tight around me little slut, ass clenching like a desperate little whore milking my cock like you’re gagging for it.  _Fuck.”_

Stiles keens, high and desperate his cock drooling into the lacy panties, rocking down onto Derek’s cock, bouncing on his dick as Derek lifts him, pushes him down snarling out breathy and sweat damp. 

Stiles comes keening, clawing down Derek’s back, head thrown back and neck exposed. Derek cums pumping into Stiles’ ass, balls deep and flushed against his cheeks as he bites at Stiles’ neck, sucks his mark into pale skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	21. Scent Marking and Oral Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scent Marking and Oral Fixation

He loved the way Stiles smelt like this, on his knees in front of him, cheeks flushed and mouth cherry red and gaping thick streaks of cum dripping across the teens mouth, nose and cheeks. 

Stiles had an oral fixation, that was indisputable, he dropped down and begged for it with his eyes as soon as Derek gave permission, hot mouth wrapping around his cock with eager little mewls and a relieved sigh once Derek was balls deep in that wet cavern, fucking into Stiles’ throat.

He’d wrap his fingers into soft hair, pull Stiles head back as he rocked his hips forward and pushed deeper, moaning when that smart tongue curled about the tip of his cock and rubbed over the underside, guiding him in with hungry little kitten licks. 

The scent of precum is always so strong when Stiles sucks him off, the teen getting off in it, clear in the way his hips jerk in the air, fucking the air as he swallows around Derek, suckles at the tip of his cock, pupils blown wide staring up at him through his lashes.

He liked to pull out before he came, have Stiles jack his cock with large hands, quick and desperate pulling a the foreskin until he cums in hot sticky stripes painting Stiles’ skin until the entire room smells of them. 

Then he let’s Stiles cum, let’s him pull out his aching cock with trembling fingers, jacking on it until he archs back and cums across the floor, panting heavy lashes glistening with Derek’s cum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	22. Knotting and Dirty talk/Slurs/Name Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some knotting in combination with dirty talk/slurs and name calling

“There you go you little slut, you love it don’t you, I can here you practically begging for my knot, go on scream so pretty for me.”

Derek calls him a slut like he would say lover, soft and sweet, practically purring the word as he works his cock deeper into Stiles’ ass, thick base catching on the teens sensitive rim as Stiles archs back, pushes down to take more of it, fisting the sheets with desperate, hungry little sounds. 

“Good little whore, listen to how sweet you sound stuffed full of my cock, think your tight little ass can even handle my knot? I might ruin you, bitch.”

Stiles gasps, dropping forward onto his elbows as Derek groans, thrusts his hips forward hard working Stiles’ prostate until he’s seeing stars, his cock drooling onto the sheets.

Derek fucks him a few more times, hard jolting thrsuts that wrack his body and throw im closer to the edge all the while his cock thickening, pulsing in his ass as his knot swells, tugging on his hole with each slip outward. 

He cums wailing, mouth agape and wet with drool, eyes rolling back as Derek stills in him, knot full and thick and locking them together, spearing open his fucked loose hole, stretching it until it hurts just right. 

He cums in messy strings, shaking apart as Derek fills his ass with cum, large hot palms stroking down his sides gentle, possessive all the while practically crooning at him. 

“There’s a good little bitch, milk my cock like it’s your damn job, so fucking pretty and all for me. You look good like this, little whore leaking cum and stuffed with my knot.”

He whimpers, presses his forehead to the sheets and let’s the wolf ruin him all over again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	23. Size Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Size Kink

Derek’s cock was huge. HUGE. 

Stiles thinks it might be something to do with being a born wolf but honestly that thought doesn’t stick for long because he’s too busy grabbing for the sheets, white knuckled fisting at them as his head throws back, mouth slack and wet, swollen from kissing. 

He’s kind of a fucking wreck, to be honest. His ass is gaping, hole leaking lube and rim puffy from stretching. He feels like he’s string out, limbs trembling and cock leaking, flushed against his stomach cheeks burning and nipples pebbled wet from Derek’s hot mouth. 

Derek fucks him slowly at first, let’s him adjust to the feeling of being stuffed full and aching, his hole clenching desperately around Derek’s throbbing cock. 

When Stiles finally falls pliant he doesn’t stop, pounds into him with hard punishing thrusts that rattle the bed and jerk Stiles’ body, the teen shaking apart and  crying out nerves alight with heat, precum streaking over his stomach. 

He cums fucked full, toes curling and babbling desperately at the feeling of too much too soon, too fast. 

Derek cums cursing, doubling over him fingers curling too claws and fangs dropping low, cock throbbing in Stiles’ ass leaving it wet, sticky and completely used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	24. Boypussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a lil bit of boypussy

Stiles was tight around him, hot and wet milking his cock, his sweet little boypussy so fucking slick about his cock it was like sliding into a handmade glove. 

He made the sweetest sounds too, when Derek ate him out. Tossed his head from side to side, crying out and arching up, long fingers tangled in the wolfs hair as Derek fucked his tongue deeper, sucking at Stiles swollen little clit. 

He just loved the way the teen flushed, pupils blown wide and mouth slack, breathing heavy as Derek fucked him, grinding his hips up into the shallow of Stiles’ pussy, cock gliding through clenching walls with a low groan. 

And Jesus when Stiles came, a slick flood of pussy juice that squirted around his cock and drenched his thighs, the wet sounds of him fucking the human loud in his ear, urging on his wolf as his fangs dropped, dragged up a pink tinged neck with a low moan. 

He liked to pull out as he came, part cherry red pussy lips with one hand, fisting his dick in the other and streaking his cum over Stiles’ pulsing, dripping entrance pushing the tip of himself against Stiles’ hole, the very last of his seed dribbling from around his cock head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	25. Semi Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi Public sex for you all

Stiles is trying desperately to be quiet, there’s a hand over his mouth muffling the strangled cries leaving his throat. Fingers tight at his hip as Derek struggles to control himself, works tirelessly to push them both over the edge even when they really fucking shouldn’t.

There are fingers on his cock, long thick digits that wrap right the way around the base and drag up to the tip, thumb swiping over the leaking top of it dragging a helpless whimper from him. 

He bucks when Derek’s own cock slides up against his long, thick length of it like a slick hot friction that has him clenching his jaw, eyes rolling back hands scrambling for some sort of purchase on Derek’s jacket.

A car passes the road beside them and the tree against his back is illuminated, his heart jumping into his throat at the thought of getting caught like this, fucking desperately against Derek’s cock, one large hand wrapped about both of them jerking at precum slick skin until he’s crying out and arching up, writhing against the bark his cock spurting precum.

He cums with Derek’s hot breath on his skin and cold air cooling his flushed flesh, thick strings of cum roped across Derek’s hand.

He watches, wide eyes and swallowing hard as Derek brings that hand up to his mouth and slowly, eyes locked to Stiles’ licks the cum from his fingers.

“We’re going to go back to yours now, and I am going to fuck you. Do you have a problem with that?”

He could only shake his head, thighs trembling, clinging to Derek’s shoulders as the wolf pulls him through the preserve and towards the safety of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	26. Knotting, Bondage/Handcuffs, Rough Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's give you all some Knotting, Bondage/Handcuffs and Rough sex!

Stiles is bent over the desk, hands at his back, wrists locked together the cold clink of the metal locking them echoing loud in his ears, the only other sound the harsh drag of breathing and the wet slap of skin on skin.

Jesus he can’t fucking think, can only cry out as his body rocks forward, asshole stretched wide and gaping around Derek’s thickening cock. His balls are slapping against Stiles’ ass with each rough thrust, thighs trembling aqs Derek uses him so fucking thoroughly, hands bruising at his hips. 

His face is pressed into the wood, breath shakey and voice breaking as he moans, cock jerking spurting strings of precum to the floor as Derek fucks into him. 

He strains against the handcuffs when Derek nails his prostate, cheeks flushing dark and breath hitching, legs spreading wider apart, desperate to feel that spine tingling sensation again.

He jerks when a large hand cums up, fingers thrusting past his lips and into his mouth, Derek’s low growl vibrating through him with a direct line to his aching dick, groaning when the wolf pulls him back onto his cock, grunts and bends over him pushing deeper.

He cums without a hand on his cock, clenching tight around the wolf dragging Derek right along with him, screaming his name muffled around fingers as he shoots thick strings of cum onto the carpet under them. 

Derek’s cock thickens inside him, knot catching on his sensitive rim, leaving him sobing as the wolf pulls back to look down at the carpet, his ass warm and throbbing from Derek’s own release.

“That’s going to stain.”

He can’t help but laugh, breathless, fucked pliant and completely thoroughly sated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	27. Dirty Talk/Name Calling & Face Fucking/Facials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter suggests: dirty talk/name calling and face fucking/facials

“Look at you, you fucking slut, taking my cock so easily, you love it don’t you? I can feel the way you’re  _gagging_ for it, just begging for me to fill your pretty little mouth with my cum, aren’t you?”

A thumb drags over Stiles’ tingling lips, catch on the full bottom pout, wiping through the spit and precum glistening there before hooking into the side of his lips, pulling his mouth open wider, thick cock head following the path, smearing cum over his mouth, pushing in deep. 

Stiles gurgles around Derek’s cock, chokes when Derek pushes to far, eyes watering a little as Derek fucks into his throat, balls slapping against Stiles’ chin.

He trembling where he’s knelt on the floor, his ow cock hanging free from his jeans, drooling precum onto the floor under him as Derek’s fingers lace into his hair, pulling his head back, exposing the long line of his throat so that the Alpha rumbles low in approval.

“Or maybe you’d like me to cum all over your whore face, leave you sticky and gasping from my cock. What do you recon, slut? What leaves that pretty little cock jerking the hardest.”

Stiles whimpers, cock twitching visibly leaving Derek hungry looking, eyes dark and lidded thrusting forward before pulling out slowly, cock glistening from Stiles’ mouth, the brunette panting, gasping for air as Derek wraps a hand about the thick base, dragging his fist up jerking it quickly breath shallow.

He cums in thick streaks across Stiles’ cheeks and nose, dripping down across a slack open mouth and onto a wet, pink tongue. 

Stiles swallows shakily, big brown eyes pleading desperately as he looks up cheeks flushed and mouth a brilliant slick red.

“Please.”

“That’s it, cum for me then, slut.”

His whole body bows as he cums, untouched and crying out, voice hoarse from the rough fucking. 

He’s such a good little thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	28. Knotting, Rough Sex, Bottom Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have an order of Knotting, Rough Sex and Bottom Derek

Derek bows of the bed, muscles straining, flexing sweat damp and glistening. His cheeks are flushed, mouth hanging slack and kiss-swollen. 

He’s tight around Stiles, clenching and clinging to his cock as Stiles pulls out and thrusts deep again. 

Stiles is groaning, face buried against Derek’s neck, tongue flicking out to taste skin as he thrusts harder, balls slapping against pert ass cheeks. He grunts, circles his hips roll deep, shivering when Derek snarls, sound trailing of to a whimper fangs dropping low.

He claws at Derek’s hips, curls his fingers about the were’s bouncing cock, swiping his thumb over the leaking tip before jerking fast and hard, matching his brutal thrusts and grinning delightedly when Derek’s cock swells under his touch. 

“Come on, come on Der’ knot my fist, fucking swell up for me, cum all over my hand, fuck you feel so good around me, I love your ass,  _Jesus.”  
_

He gasps when Derek clenches tight in response and bucks up, cock jerking in Stiles’ fingers spurting thick strings of cum over his fist, the base of his cock swelling, thickening a hard knot forming leaving Stiles staring, breathless and wide eyes.

“Fuuck.”

He stills, balls deep inside the Alpha, body doubling over spilling his cum deep inside Derek’s ass, squeezing at the knot of Derek’s dick and moaning in response to Derek’s hoarse cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	29. Knotting and Size Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another one with some Knotting and Size kink

Stiles feels like he’s going to split open, he’s so fucking full, leaking cum and aping around Derek’s thick cock, his own jerking at his stomach, standing proud and flushed, drooling precum across his happy trail. 

He’s breathing heavy, fisting desperately at the sheets as Derek fucks him for a third time, his thighs spread wide and up over the wolves’ shoulders, toes curling into the air.

Jesus fuck his mouth is hanging slack, eyes rolling back as Derek nails his prostate, huge fucking cock thickening more as his knot swells, catching on Stiles’ sensitive rim. 

Fuck, fuck he’s writhing damn it, arching up from the bed with a broken sounding sob, body strung tight and cock throbbing spilling cum onto his stomach in thick streaks. 

His head is spinning, gasping for air as Derek snarls, snarls and stiffens, balls deep inside Stiles cock swelling to lock them together, spilling cum into his ass hot and wet leaving Stiles squirming and whimpering utterly boneless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	30. Bottom Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Derek

Derek groans, forehead pressed to Stiles as he lifts himself up and drops back down, ass clenching around the thick length of Stiles’ cock. 

It’s all slick heat, the slow glide of Stiles cock as it catches on his rim before pushing back in deep and slow, hips rolling breath catching. He can’t think, trembling fingers biting at Stiles’ shoulders, toes curling as Stiles cock head nudges his prostate. 

Stiles grunts, followed by a drawn out moan, fingers tight, bruising at his hips. He fucks up, meeting Derek’s bouncing thrusts with eager ones of his own, mouth closing at Derek’s neck, sucking a purpling mark into sweat damp skin, teeth catching the flesh there causing the wolf to whimper, going pliant, cock spurting between them.

“Yeah that’s it Der, fucking ride me. Jesus I can’t wait to see you cum, bet you look so pretty doing it. Bet you clench up real tight around me, you’ll feel so fucking good.”

Derek keens, tightens around Stiles’ cock as he cums, bucking his hips and clawing at Stiles’ back mouth falling slack as Stiles’ tongue fucks into it, cum leaking from Derek’s used, open hole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	31. Rimming and Bottom Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And on your left we have another fic with Bottom Derek and Rimming

Stiles mouth is sin itself, pink and pretty, glistening and swollen from their kisses. It makes him tremble when Stiles grins, dragging his body down Derek’s the friction on his cock leaving him breathless and staring, eyes wide legs splayed apart, spread wide.

He cries out at the first tentative drag of a hot tongue over his sensitive rim and by the fourth he’s a sobbing mess, thighs closing around Stiles’ head, fisting at the sheets, hips rolling down rocking back onto Stiles mouth with breathy gasps of air. 

Stiles is moaning low, the sound vibrating over his hole making him whine, high and embarrassing, Stiles’ pleased little keen knocking the air from his chest, cheeks flushing as Stiles fucks his tongue into Derek’s ass, twists and curls it in an obscene way that makes Derek’s mouth fall slack, eyes rolling back. 

He cums to Stiles wicked mouth on his hole, tongue buried deep, big brown doe eyes staring up at him dark and hungry from between his legs. 

It’s messy, sticky and hot all over his stomach, his back arching, thighs trembling and head falling back, Stiles pleased self congratulations ringing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	32. Strength Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice Strength Kink

Derek’s muscles ripple. Jesus they actually ripple under his finger, bunching up and going all hard and clenched as Stiles grabs for thick shoulders, gasping, light headed and fucked loose, mouth slack and Derek fucks him. 

Fuck he can’t think, Derek actually managed to fuck all his upper brain functions from him, he grunts when Derek let’s out a breathless laugh and thrusts harder, cock buried in Stiles’ tight ass, thick head brushing up against his sensitive prostate.

He cries out, doesn’t even care that his filter is broken and bites his nails into Derek’s upper arms, groaning low when muscles flex and bunch up, wrapping his fingers about as much of it as he can his cock leaking between them, spurting precum as Derek buries his face into Stiles’ neck, panting heavy.

He clenches, milks Derek’s cock when Derek wrenches his body higher up the wall, hands like steel, fingers gripping almost bruising at Stiles ass, holding the firm cheeks apart for Derek to fuck easily between them. 

He cums whimpering at how easily Derek holds him, trembles apart as the wolf’s mouth drags over his neck and sucks hard, tongue lapping at marked skin. 

Cum leaks from his used hole, the pair slipping to the floor, wrapped warm and lazy in Derek’s arm as Derek grumbles about how heavy he is.

He sniffs, head held high and reminds Derek that he didn’t seem to mind when he was fucking him senseless and really, who could argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	33. Name Calling/Slurs and Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you all love Name Calling/Slurs and Knotting so much it seems :D

“That’s it little bitch, look at you fucking tight around my cock, all fucked open and begging for it, slut. You want my knot? Well you can fucking cum on my dick and work for it.”

Stiles’ breath catches, pushing back onto Derek’s cock, arms trembling where they’re wrapped about the Alpha’s neck, dropping down and rolling his hips, ridding Derek as he moans, breathy and helpless. 

Derek doesn’t thrust, doesn’t do anything but sit back and watch, eyes dark and hungry as Stiles works him, tries fucking himself into his second orgasm, ass clenching tight and nipples bitten red, peaking as Derek’s thumb slides up and brushes over them, drawing a low whimper from the teen. 

He’s so close, dizzyingly ready to cum his own cock stood stiff and proud and swollen between them, drooling precum and smearing across Derek’s abs as he moves.

Derek grins, feral and sharp, moves his hand to grip tight at Stiles hip and guide him, rolling in slow dragging motions that leave Stiles gasping, head lolling back onto his shoulders.

“That’s it, fuck you’re tight, my tight little fuck hole. You’re going to cum aren’t you bitch? That’s it, be a good little boy and cum for me.”

Derek’s swelling, cock thickening and hard, base catching on Stiles’ rim with every thrust and it makes him cry out, just the feel of it, hot and throbbing inside his hole has him clamping down, milking Derek’s cock as he cums screaming. 

He slumps onto the wolf with a low mewl, cock twitching feebly as Derek rolls his hips cumming in messy spurts inside him, knot locking it in, keeping them tied together as Stiles falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	34. Wall Sex/Strength Kink & Breeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wall Sex/Strength Kink and Breeding kink

He’s scrambling against the wall, fingers clinging at stones as his body is rocked forward by hard thrusts, groaning out with a low moan as his hole is spread open, fucked loose and wet. 

“You’re going to look so good swollen and round with my pups, Fuck look at you already so flushed and pretty, Jesus, Stiles.”

He whines high in response, rocking back as Derek fucks him, clenching down around him, breath coming sharp and hard, cock stood thick and flushed and his stomach, leaking precum onto the floor.

He’s desperate for it, near begging as Derek doubles over his back, abs flexing agaisnt Stiles skin causing him to groan, head falling forward between his arm, sweat damp and rocking, Derek’s thrust coming fast and sloppy, wild slaps against his cheeks.

He cries out when Derek curls long fingers around his cock and practically purrs about how he’s going to breed him, get him nice and full and leaking cum until he’s can’t do anything but plump up with Derek’s seed.

He cums screaming his agreement, trembling and shaking as Derek moans, face buried into the back of Stiles neck and finds release in long hot waves of cum that leak from Stiles’ abused hole and down the back of his quaking thighs. 

“Do you, Fuck, do you think that worked?”

“Hmm, if not we can try again.”

Stiles laughs, breathy and sore, pulling back and turning to curl his arms about Derek’s neck, demanding to be carried to the bedroom. Derek does, only to drop him onto the bed and crowd him against the sheets, kissing biting and deep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	35. Boypussy and Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some boypussy Stiles and knotting

Derek’s flat on his back, skin sweat damp and bare purple marks bitten into tanned skin down the length of his neck and across his pecks, Fuck but it feels so good the tight heat of Stiles’ pussy throbbing about his cock, wet and slick as he pushes deep, hands scrambling at curved hips. 

Stiles is riding him hard and fast, rising only to drop down onto his cock, cheeks flushed pink and eyes wide and dark, mouth bitten red and hanging open, brow creased in concentration. 

He gorgeous, Derek tells him so, nails curling into claws as Stiles drags him closer and closer to orgasm, his balls pulling up tight and his cock thickening. He’s so fucking close, so very ready to knot his mate and savor that release.

He shivers when Stiles snarls, little omega claws biting at his abs, bracing himself to roll his hips and settle Derek deeper with each thrust, voice breathy but no less possessive.

“My Alpha, my mate, your knot is mine, not that bitch at the restaurant or that girl from class, mine and only I get to fuck it only I get to feel it buried in me, damn it Derek, fuck!”

He whines, pushes his hips up grunting when Stiles clenches around him, tight pussy milking his cock as Stiles trembles through his orgasm, hissing about how Derek is his and his alone, demanding Derek knot him right here right now, rubbing furiously at his sensitive clit as he falls apart.

And oh does he, bucks up under the omega, claws at pert ass cheeks as he cums, back bowed and cock thickening, catching on Stiles pussy lips before locking them together. 

He lays there dazed for a moment, body boneless and sated, Stiles breathing heavy, panting above him, brown eyes blown wide and dazed.

He flashes a grim, groping at Stiles ass lazily. 

“All yours, little omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	36. Sex Toys and Face Fucking/Facials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more! Enjoy the Sex Toys and Face Fucking/Facials

Stiles moans around his mouthful, lips spread wide and stretched red, spit dribbling down his chin as Derek fucks his mouth, cock heavy and thick on his tongue, precum a bitter bite as he swallows as best he can, whimpering low and needy. 

Derek’s got this, this glint in his eyes, dark and hungry as he raises one hand, showing off a small white remote, thumb sliding to the up arrow, free hand coming up to cup Stiles’ jaw, hold it open as Derek uses his mouth leaves him feeling raw and exposed.

The vibrator in his ass flares to life, buzzing wildly, vibrations making a direct beeline to his cock, crying out as it stimulates his already fucked swollen prostate, breathing heavy through his nose, eyes glassy as Derek moans and fucks deeper into his throat.

He trembles into his release, grabs for Derek’s jeanclad thighs, staring up at him, eyes wide and desperate, cock throbbing dripping cum onto the floor bellow him.

Derek grunts, stiffens against his lips and pulses cums onto Stiles tongue, pulls out to smear it across cherry red - swollen lips. 

“Beautiful.”

The vibrator keeps buzzing, cutting of any chance of reply in favour of flushed moans, overstimulated and fucked stupid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	37. Bottom Derek and Sex Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we have Sex Toys with a side of Bottom Derek

Stiles is pure evil, pure unadulterated evil. 

He was playing with Derek, working the dial on the remote up high until Derek is choking, bowing up from the bed, mouth slack and cock straining, spurting precum. So close to coming he cries out, spreads his legs wide and grips at the sheets, twisting and turning and begging for more just a little bit more- please.

Stiles turns it off, leaves him gasping, panting and shaking, dragged cruely from the edge of release, his body churning, cock twitching against his stomach, cheeks burning as he turns to glare at the teen who grins at him impishly. 

He takes a moment to appreciate, dragging his eyes over a long, naked, lithe body, eyes locking to Stiles red tipped, weeping cock watching avidly as Stiles stokes at it, slow and lazy mouth opening before snapping shut, twitching his thumb so that Derek is near screaming, body falling apart with the force of the vibrations against his prostate. 

Stiles laughs, breathy and low and tells him he’s beautiful like this, stretched out and begging for it.

He snarls for Stiles to fuck him already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	38. Handcuffs/Bondage and Breeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding Handcuffs/Bondage and Breeding Kink to this already hot mess of kink ficlets!

“That’s it, look how beautiful you look already, think about how much better you’ll look swollen with my pups, fucking gorgeous Stiles.”

The omega strains against his bonds, handcuffs clinking against the bedframe as Derek fucks him, long, slow thrusts that rack the teens body, leave him gasping for air and writhing under the Alpha, cock weeping onto his stomach, twitching with each thrust. 

He’s on razors edge, biting back his orgasm as Derek looms over him, muscles flexing, fingers tight on Stiles’ hips. 

“Yeah that’s it, you want that Stiles, want to be heavy with my seed, leaking it until you’re round with it and my pups, begging for more.”

He whimpers, throws his head back and clenches down around Derek’s cock. His balls are slapping against Stiles’ ass now picking up pace as Stiles moans, utterly helpless to do anything but lay back and take it, and God does he, revels in the way Derek feels pushing into him, the slow drag as he pulls out again. Fuck. 

He cums to Derek purring about how Stiles is his little breeder, so pretty, so fertile, his cries silenced by Derek’s mouth, hungry and fierce against his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	39. Name Calling/Slurs, Sex Toys and Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You already know the Name Calling/Slurs and Sex Toys kink but how about we add some Piercings in the mix?

Stiles writhes against the sheets, his cock stood stiff and drooling, shiny hooped piercing glistening at the tip, the chain attached to it tugging as it laces up and up and links to the two hoops at Stiles nipples, every movement pulls on them, sends slick waves of heat through his body and leaves him breathless. 

There’s a thick dildo in his ass, pushes in deep and massaging his swollen prostate in a way that’s driving him mad, causing his cheeks to heat up and his breath to catch in his throat with each desperate roll of his hips. 

There’s a cock in his mouth, thick and full and heavy against his tongue and he sucks at it, wet and eager, his body arching only to double over crying out at the delicious tug on his nipples and cock, panting heavily through his nose as Derek pushes deeper into his throat, smirking down at him as Stiles pushes his head back trying to take more.

He stares,  upside down, at the Alpha, makes a wounded pleading noise as Derek stuffs his mouth full, balls slapping against his face, his smile sharp and near feral as he curls his fingers about Stiles throat, reveling in the feel of his cock buried deep inside. 

“That’s it little bitch, cry out for me. You’re so close aren’t you, I can see how your little cock is leaking so wet and desperate.”

Stiles keens, tried to relax his throat more as Derek’s hips roll and fuck into it, his cock jerking under Derek’s darkened, red tinged gaze, his cheeks burning red, ass clenching at Derek’s low growl. 

“I suppose you have been good, haven’t you, dirty little whore. Well go on then, make yourself fucking filthy and cum for me, spurt all over that pretty little stomach.”

He bucks up and does as told, his cock pulsing thick strings of cum that catch on the chain and drip down his skin, swallowing hard around Derek’s cock and moaning obscenely, trembling when Derek stiffens, let’s out a curse and pulls back, cumming in streaks across Stiles’ face and over his swollen red lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	40. Bottom Derek and Handcuffs/Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Derek with some Handcuffs/Bondage

Derek drops down hard, his cock slapping against his stomach as Stiles cries out from under him, bucking up body straining against the bonds that hold him to the bed, muscles twitching as Derek clenched about his cock, breathing heavy, grinning wildly. 

“Fuck Stiles, your cock feels so good, how close are you to - Jesus- To cumming, huh? I can feel the way you’re throbbing inside me I bet it’s close.”

Stiles makes a low whining sound, rolling his hips trying desperately to push deeper as Derek freezes above him, smirks down all smug and predatory, clenching rhythmically  around Stiles’ cock until he’s near sobbing, begging Derek to let him cum. 

He does, only because Stiles looks so damn pretty with pleading eyes and swollen lips, body sweat slick and writhing. 

Stiles is hot inside him, thick strings of cum that leak from his fucked loose hole, he groans, shivering at the feel of it and grips his own cock, jerking hard and fast and cumming over Stiles chest with a punched out moan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	41. Piercings and Bottom Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another Bottom Derek BUT with Piercings!

Stiles’ cock was… A think of beauty in Derek’s opinion.

Thick and long, curving just slightly to the left, swollen and heavy in his hand flushed pink and drooling eagerly between his fingers as he drags them over the bulbous head.

His favorite thing about Stiles’ cock though (besides that it belonged to Stiles) was the shiny silver piercing that sat snug through the foreskin. 

God the way that felt inside him, dragging over his prostate in the most delicious way, catching on his rim when Stiles pulls out, fuck it makes his cock twitch just thinking about it, his rim clenching around Stiles’ oh so talented fingers.

He spreads his legs a little wider, guides Stiles down between then with helping hands and a hungry grip, mouth slack when Stiles cock head and that fucking amazing piercing pushes against his hole.

Finally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	42. Boypussy, Knotting and Breeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you all really can't get enough of: Boypussy, Knotting and Breeding kink ;D

Stiles was drenched, everything was so fucking wet and hot and pulsing, arching up from the bed into Derek’s arms as the Alpha fucks him. steady mind blowing roll of his hips that leave Stiles aching, mouth slack and fucked loose from Derek’s cock not minutes before.

His cunt is clenching, taking Derek’s cock with a hungry kind of ease, the thick head rubbing his walls and making him moan eagerly for it, the best part though, Jesus the very best part is that he can feel Derek’s knot, can feel the way his cock is swelling, catching on Stiles’ pussy hole, stretching him wide and exposed.

Its fucking obscene, he loves it. 

“Yeah Der, come on fuck me and knot me full of your cum. You know I want it, want to be swollen with it all ‘til I’m leaking and aching and bred with your pups.”

Derek let’s out a punched out whine and Stiles’ knows he’s got him, wraps his legs’ about Derek’s waist rocks down, cries out when Derek’s knot locks them together thick and heavy inside him the wet heat of Derek’s cum inside him. 

He reaches down to rub furiously at his swollen clit, pushes up to claim his mates mouth in a messy kiss, mewling as he cums, shaking his way through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	43. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plain old Rimming

Stiles’ hole is soft, opening up around his tongue, clenching tight when he probes deeper and the sensations get to much leaving his mate breathless and keening. 

He could do this for hours, watching the way the long stretch of Stiles’ back and ass flush pink under his administrations, head thrown back and neck arched in ecstasy. 

He loves the sounds Stiles makes, high, breathy please that get lost in long drawn out moans, body writhing under Derek’s mouth as he thumbs firm cheeks, spreads them apart and delves in, lapping wet and lazy at the twitching rim under him. 

What get’s him the most though, what makes his balls ache and his cock jerk, spurting precum onto the bed under him, his chest tightening, breath catching in his throat is when Stiles finally cums.

The teens body spasms, muscle clamping down hot and tight around Derek’s tongue and against his mouth, muscles flexing and bunching, ass trembling as Stiles sobs, sweet and desperate in the way he cries Derek’s name as he falls apart, messy and completely at the mercy of his climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	44. Panties and Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panties and Bondage with a little bit of Slurs/Name Calling

Stiles looks beautiful like this, long lithe body stretched out for Derek’s hungry eyes to feast on, arms highs above his head, tied there with strong red silken scarves, pretty cock trapped in the red silk confines of the panties, pink flushed tip peaking over the laced edge, glistening with precum and thick with arousal. The panties are pulled to one side, wet with lube and exposing Stiles’ twitching hole. 

He let’s out a groan, drags reverent hands up muscled sides, squeezing rounded hips as he thrusts forward, pushes his cock deeper into that hot, tight hole, grunting low when Stiles clenches around him and keens arching up from the bed. 

God, he has to pause for a minute, breathing heavy and fighting the urge to pump his cum into that delicious hole, licking his lips when Stiles grins up at him, eyes glassy with lust and mouth bitten red. 

“Come on sourwolf, fuck me like you mean it.”

“Slut.”

The word is affectionate but heavy and he pumps his hips forward, balls slapping against Stiles firm cheeks as the bottom mewls and bucks, rocking his hips down to take more of Derek’s cock. 

Stiles cums in messy streaks, leaving the panties wet and clinging obscenely to the outline of his cock, jerking from the bed and straining against his bonds.

 He milks Derek’s punches the air from his chest with the feel of it, drags his own orgasm from him with a low cooing plea to feel Derek’s cum leaking out of his gaping hole. 

He delivers, happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	45. Slurs/Name Calling and Face Fucking/Facials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title suggests and nothing more!

Stiles has no idea how he got here.

He pushes his hips forward, grabs for thick black hair and tries desperately to think of England as his balls tighten, cock pulsing thickly on Derek’s tongue. 

Yeah, Derek’s tongue because Derek fucking Hale is on his knees, clawed hands curled at Stiles’ upper thighs, mouth stretched obscenely wide and red around Stiles’ cock, balls slapping against a stubbled chin. 

Oh God the image alone is an ultimate wet dream, multi-coloured eyes staring up at him through dark eyelashes, pupils blown wide and red rimmed as a hot, too good tongue drags over the sensitive head of his cock and pulls him back into that glorious wet heat.

He’s probably going to die because he’s pretty sure he just told Derek what a good bitch he was sucking Stiles off so well, such a pretty little whore for Stiles’ cock. 

He’s doomed, he whimpers when Derek moans around him, tugs at Derek’s hair in warning and gasps when Derek pulls back, brilliant rough fingers dragging over Stile’s cock, fisting and twisting until Stiles is near doubling over, cumming in thick wet pulses over Derek’s face, streaking across his nose and cheeks and chin. 

He still has a dizzyingly small amount of an idea about what’s going on but when Derek pushes up and kisses him, hard and needy, mouth tasting like Stiles- 

well. 

He doesn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	46. Wall Sex/Strength Kink, Knotting and Face Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the combination of Wall Sex/Strength Kink, Knotting and Face Fucking is awesome :D

There’s a wall at his back, cold compared to the slick heat of his body and fuck if it doesn’t send a shiver down his spine when his entire body rides up it, back scratching against the surface.

The cock in his ass is thick and hot, stretching him impossibly wide, his rim thin and sensitive as the knot swells, locking them together, pulling against his gaping hole with each shallow thrust.

His mouth is raw, aching from the vigorous face fucking Derek had given him before rocking into his ass, fuck, he had tasted so good too the bitter bite of cum still lingering on his tongue, stolen from it when Derek fucks his in and kisses him breathless.

He moans, low and needy, wiggling his ass trying desperately to get Derek as deep as he could, clawing at the wolfs back, gasping for air when Derek finally pulls his mouth away his own cock stood stiff between them, pink flushed and leaking onto his stomach. 

When he finally cums it’s to the rhythmic pull of the knot on his rim and the bruising grip at his hips, his mouth hanging slack and pleading as he cums, ass clenching tight, milking Derek thick cock for all he has, crying out when Derek thrusts hard and stills, spilling his cum deep into Stiles’ body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	47. Semi Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some semi public sex for all of you!

There’s a tree at his back and a hand over his mouth, he can barely breathe and fuck if his head isn’t spinning, his body bucking with arousal. His cock is hard, leaking into the fingers enclosed about it, throbbing in the tight grip jerking over his shaft. 

Stiles whispers for him to be quiet, mouth dragging over the sensitive shell of his ear and he shivers, unable to suppress it, whining against Stiles’ hand, hips twitching as a daft thumb drags over the weeping tip of his cock, smearing the glistening precum. 

He’s already so close, the scent of stiles covering the wild smell of the woods and the sweet smell of food coming from the picnic are where their bloody family is- Jesus what is he doing. 

Stiles twists his wrist and the thought dissolves into a heady haze of more, cock twitching as he cums in thick stripes over Stiles’ hand, gasping wetly into the palm covering his mouth. 

Stiles reeks of need, grinding his hips against Derek’s  erection thick and throbbing. 

Dizzy with release he grabs for Stiles jeans and drops to his knees.

He just prays they don’t get caught. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	48. Panties, Boypussy and Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another one with some panties, boypussy and knotting

Stiles feels exquisite around his cock, tight cunt clenching and opening letting his cock slide deep and hard over and over into his body as the teen keens under him, arching up body straining against the sheets.

Stiles pussy is hot, slick and wet glistening and Derek pulls out, rubbing the tip of his cock over Stiles pussy lips with a  low groan, pleased with Stiles sighs sweetly and bucks trying to push his cock back into him, 

His hips are molded too by a pair of red lace panties with a little white bow, tight and framing the shape of Stiles cunt until the fabric is pushed aside exposing that wet little hole for Derek to fuck into, grunting low and hungry. 

He’s close to cumming, trembling fingers reaching down to roll over Stiles sensitive clit, relishing in the high cry that Stiles let’s out body twisting under him, his nipples bitten red and standing proud. 

He groans when he cums, doubles over to slot his mouth over Stiles’ dragging his tongue over swollen lips as he stiffens, balls deep inside Stiles’ body his knot swelling, catching on Stiles’ cunt opening as he twitches and rocks back in, then slowly out against, working over and over until they’re locked together and he’s cumming wet and hot inside him. 

Stiles cums gushing, babbling about how much he loves Derek’s cock and how well he fucks him, fingers tangling in Derek’s hair as he shakes his way through his orgasm, pussy milking Derek’s cock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	49. Panties, Boypussy and Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some panties for you and boypussy and praise kink!

“You look so beautiful like this, Stiles, so precious. That’s it, beg for me.”

Derek’s voice is breathy in his ear, hot and wet leaving him groaning and bucking up from the bed, pussy swollen and leaking into the red silk panties clinging to his hips. 

Derek pushes the fabric aside with one rough hand, cants his hips mouth open and sucking bruises into the soft skin at his neck. He groans when a fisted cock head circles his entrance, pushes the very tip in and pulls away and fuck, fuck he just opens up, clenching wantonly, hips bucking eager for Derek’s cock. 

He let’s out a breathy please that drags a moan from the wolf, mouth falling open when Derek pushes forward, slides in deep and slow, bottoming out in Stiles cunt with a pleased groan, hands bracketing Stiles’ hips thumbing at the silk there. 

“Jesus, you’re so tight Stiles, so wet. Fuck I love how you feel around my cock, you like how deep I am, hmm? That’s it gorgeous, clench around me.”

Stiles keens, trembles around him cunt hot and tightening, whimpering out when Derek slips a hand between them, knuckles grinding against a sensitive clit. 

Derek fucks him hard, long slow rolls of his hips that drag breathless screams from the teen under him, balls slapping against Stiles skin as he works him over. 

Stiles cums clawing at Derek’s back, body spasming, cunt pulsing waves of slick down his thighs and over Derek’s throbbing cock. 

Derek pulls out, red faced and panting, jerking violently at his cock, spurting cum in thick streaks over Stiles’ red panties. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	50. Size Kink, Knotting and Bondage/Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Bondage/Handcuffs mixed with Knotting and Size Kink

Stiles is so full, Jesus he’s - fuck.

He bucks up from the bed, straining against the cuffs clinking at his wrists, his cheeks are flushed, mouth bitten red and slack and yeah, yeah he feels good. So so fucking good.

He whimpers when Derek rolls his hips just right, that gorgeous, thick, leaking cock thrusting deep inside his ass, balls slapping against pert cheeks, God fucking help him but he keens, literally keens, eyes rolling back into his head, legs tightening around Derek’s hips. 

Derek fucks like he fights, hard and fast and ruthless. It’s the greatest fucking sensation of too much but not enough, his cock stiff and drooling onto his stomach, bobbing as his body jerks up and down with each thrust, gasping for air as he struggles against his cuffs.

He can tell Derek is close to cumming in the way his hips stutter, breath catching at Stiles’ ear. He feels it before any giveaway sign Derek could ever utter, the catch and pull at his rim, the swell of it even fuller in his ass, stretching hsi tight hole to the very limits, punching the air from his body. 

He cums screaming, body arching, legs trembling, ass clenching as Derek knots his body, ties them together, cums in wet streaks into Stiles’ twitching hole. 

Fuck, he shakes apart, mouth slack as Derek presses kisses to it. 

He loves Derek’s cock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	51. Feral Derek and Scent Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feral Derek and Scent Marking

The human smells like mate and heat, slick and wet, hot against his tongue as he drags it over goosepimpled skin. 

He’s tight around him, like a bitch in heat, clenching and pulsing practically milking his cock as Derek thrusts deep and hard.

In the back of his mind there’s a garbled though to be gentle, go slow but it’s taken over by the snarl of wolf and he buried himself inside that head, clamps his teeth at Stiles’ shoulder holding the teen down as he ruts against him. 

He can smell the arousal, sweet and thick in the air, clinging to them like a second skin, leaking from the humans cock as he bucks into the air and rolls his hips down, grinding back onto Derek’s cock eager and whimpering. 

He can’t quell the urge to claim, let’s it wash over him as he growls and marks, sucking bruises into pale skin, fingers tight on curved hips as his cock swells, thickens. 

He buries his face into a pale shoulder and breathes deep, cock swelling, balls tightening and cums in thick streaks into the tight ass under him, moaning low and pleased when the bitter scent of cum hits his senses, the cries of pleasure leaving his mate.

He hums low and delighted at the mingled scent of both of them, pulling out to rub his cum into a sensitive rim, ensuring his mate smells thoroughly like him. 

He settles onto the cold floor, sated and tired from their joining, dragging his tongue lazily over the marks on Stiles’ neck. 

He has no idea where he is or where his pack is but with this little human he’s safe. He’s home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	52. Boypussy Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again some Boypussy Stiles

He’s slick, wetter then he’s even been in his damn life, fuck he can’t even think he’s just aching, throbbing deep down in his cunt. Derek breathes in deep above him, eyes flashing red nostrils flaring like he can smell it, smell how hot and drenched stiles is and fuck if that doesn’t just do it for him, jesus.

Derek spreads his legs wider, grinds the tip of his cock up against stiles pussy lips, glides through his folds before he’s pushing against stiles hole. He’s thick, so fucking thick and so hot that stiles eyes roll back, Clit throbbing eagerly as Derek pushes deep, fills him up and stretches him wide until he’s begging for it, mouth slack and kissed red.

He cries out when Derek thrusts hard, claws desperately at the wolf’s back, wraps his legs tight about Dereks waist, toes curling at the wolf’s ass as stiles squires, writes under him a complete wanton mess of heat and need.

He’s babbling, praising Derek for the glory that is his cock, sobbing for more even as Dereks balls slap against his ass. He throws his head back and cries out as Dereks cock head grazes the slick smooth part of his cunts walls.

He finally cums, gushing all over Dereks cock, groaning as Derek powers through it thrusting hard and fast, hips stuttering, cock pulsing In stiles cunt, Cum leaking from stiles abused hole as the Wolf slips out, breathing heavy and sex loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	53. Alpha Stiles and Omega Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Alpha Stiles and needy Omega Derek

Stiles Is trying not to be cock, he really is but fuck it he’s got Derek hale stretched out on the bed and practically begging for his cock and damn If the omega doesn’t look like a fucking feast doing it, pretty green eyes flashing gold and dark with lust, mouth slack and fangs bared.

He breathes in deep, sucking in the sweet musk of Dereks slick as the omega gets wetter for him, looser, tight little hole all but ready for stiles’ cock, nipples peaked and bitten red, chest flushed a pretty pink, hard cock standing proud at his stomach, weeping desperately for release.

He takes his time pushing in, feeling the way Dereks opens under him, his eyes flashing red as he stares the omega down, groaning low at the bitter bite of embarrassment in the air even as Derek pleads for more, claws at his arms and back and begs, needy for his cock.

He fucks Derek slowly, drives the pretty omega wild with it as he rolls his hips, pushes deep, balls flush against Dereks cheeks. It isn’t until Derek sobs, voice catching and breaking, eyes glistening with tears that he breaks, thrusting hard and fast, skin slapping against skin.

Derek cums with his name on his lips, eyes glowing and claws raking down stiles skin, hard cock pulsing sticky Cum between their stomachs, gasping his pleas to be filled by stiles Cum, leaking with it, all swollen and full.

Stiles cums bucking into Dereks ass, balls emptying, cock jerking, sinking his teeth into the omegas shoulder demanding his submission even as Derek gave it more then willing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	54. Bottom Derek and Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Bottom Derek and Rimming

If someone had told Derek a week ago that he’d be on his stomach, legs spread wide, ass high in the air with stiles fucking stilinski tonguing at his hole until he was written and shaking, gasping for air as stiles fucked that tight ring of muscles loose… he’d probably have punched them in the face, to be perfectly honest and reminded them that stiles was far too young for him (even if he is legal ) and, and. ..

Fuck, what was he saying?

He groans when Stiles tongue flicks over his puffy rim and dips deep, nimble fingers pulling his pert ass cheeks further apart so that he could delve deeper, fuck faster, fuck harder. Fuck, his mind goes deliciously blank, mouth falling open and slack, breathing heavy trying desperately to push back onto stiles’ tongue, hips rolling, ass clenching tight.

Stiles moans, fingers biting at Dereks skin, the sound vibrating through his sensitive rim, leaving him crying out, bucking into the air and sinking his fangs into the pillow under him.

Stiles pulls back just as he’s on edge, grinding into the sheets under him his cock aching, weeping eager for release, his balls tightening, eyes squeezing shut.

“Not yet, big guy, I’m not finished with you yet. I want you to cum with my cock in you ass not my tongue.”

He let’s out a shakey breath, whimpers softly before pulling up, turning to glare at stiles over his shoulder, eyes flashing.

He’s only met with a cocky smirk and two fingers thrusting into his ass, punching the air from his chest.

Oh, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	55. Beard Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving you all: Stiles getting beard burn from Derek, because Derek doesn't want to shave his beard.

Stiles thighs are burning, this delicious throbbing ache in his ass ans his thigs that tingles when he rubs them together.

Jesus the sensation just drags back the memories of the night before, Dereks hot mouth, so wet, so open on his cock sucking him down, nose buried in the soft curls at stiles Base. Jesus he’d made him speechless, sucked his brain right out through his dick and it had been awesome. So fucking awesome.

And- yeah and then when Derek had rimmed him, God it was like seeing heaven, wet, hot tongue dragging over his sensitive rim leaving it gaping and dripping, obscenely slick, clenching down desperately around nothing.

Fuck, he rubs his thighs together, shivering at the reminder that it had fucking happened okay he’d been fucked by Derek fucking Hale.

He reaches for his phone, palming his dick lazily with one hand, dragging his thumb over the weeping tip and shoots a quick text.

-> Be at mine in 10 I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t walk for the next week

It had been awesome but he gets a feeling that this time is going to be even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	56. Bottom Derek, Tied Up and Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Derek being tied up and some dirty talk to spice it all up!

“You look so fucking pretty like this, Der , so fucking hot all tied up and begging for it. Look at you, if you’re good for me ill fuck you nice and hard, I know how much you want it.”

Derek whines, high in his throat, fangs dropped low and eyes glinting behind hooded lids. His cock stands thick and proud at his stomach, smearing over his happy trail when it twitches.

He’s spread obscenely open, legs splayed wide ankles tied to the bed, wrists tied above his head, sweat glistening muscles flexing under stiles heated gaze. His hole is glistening, fingered open and gaping leaking slick and winking when Stiles links his lips and groans, palming at his own cock resolve grumbling under Dereks pleading buck of his hips.

“That’s it, showing off for me aren’t you big guy, fuck I can’t wait to feel you around me, all tight and hot. Bet you’d feel so good wouldn’t you, hmm?”

Derek makes this sound of agreement, fucking his hips up eagerly, thighs trembling mouth red kissed and slack, eyes dark and wide and begging for it.

Stiles finally breaks, crawling over the bed, reverent palms pushing his thighs wider apart, tucking in between Dereks legs cock head nudging at his loose hole, teasing over the rim.

“I’m going to fuck you now, okay?”

Derek sighs out pleased and lax, body going pliant, ready for it so very ready for it.

“Okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	57. Hair kink, smell kink and slight watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the unusual kink meme I did here we have:
> 
> Hair kink, smell kink and slight watersports

Derek smells like a man, and fuck does it do something to stiles. It’s musky heavy, a bite of sweat and pass clinging to the curly hairs at the Base of Dereks dick. He’s got his fingers curled in Dereks chest hair as he shallows around Dereks cock, slurping messily at the thick length of it as he drags his fingers through soft hair groaning low and messy.

He can’t think, his head is swimming with the scent of Derek and man and sex, gagging on Dereks cock as he clumsily tries to take more then he can, pulling back gasping as he tugs on Dereks hair, dragging his fingers down and through Dereks happy trail, licking his lips greedily.

Derek is staring down at him, red eyes dark and hooded, one hand threading through stiles hair, dragging him forward to fuck back into a slack, pink mouth groaning low and pleased.

Stiles breathes sharp through his nose, eyes rolling back as he goes pliant let’s Derek use him, work him, fuck him raw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	58. Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To elaborate:   
> Stiles and Derek having sex in front of the Pack

There are so many eyes on him, jesus so many eyes, he feels naked (well… he is but that’s so not the point) bare under their scrutiny. He shivers, trembles in Dereks arms as Derek fucks up into him, works his cock deep and hard into stiles ass.

It’s some sort of right, the alpha claiming his mate, making sure the betas know- and God do they. They know, know that Derek owns him, claims him, fucks him so well that stiles is sobbing into Dereks shoulder, rocking back desperately onto Dereks cock, pleading for more even as he clings to Dereks shoulders.

And part of him- God help him part of him is showing off, preening, rolling his hips in that dirty kind of way, clenching get tight knowing how much Derek loves it, how close to the edge it drives the aloha until Derek is snarling, throwing him down to the floor and mounting him, face pressed into the carpet, gasping for air as Derek rides him so fucking close to completion.

He cums wailing, tightening around Dereks cock, his own swollen, flushed one weeping weeping onto the floor under him, the scent of sex and heat thick in the air so that even he can smell it.

He looks up, groans when he sees the betas writhing against each other, not-so-secret hand jobs and riding while they watch him, gold and blue eyes glinting, never leaving him and Derek even when Derek buries, balls deep inside him and cums, sticky and wet, leaking out of his abused hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	59. Pregnant/Breeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Stiles and Breeding Kink

Stiles started off shy, dragging his clothes from his body conscious of the swollen bump of his stomach, waddling over to the bed and breathing deep when Dereks eyes go dark and hungry, watching him move like he can’t keep his eyes off him, like he doesn’t want to.

But now, jesus now stiles is on his hands and knees, body swaying back and forth, swollen cock weeping onto the sheets under him, careful of his stomach even as Derek fucks him hard and fast, hands spanning his hips, mouthing at the back of stiles neck purring about how beautiful he looks heavy with Dereks pups, how fucking tight he is around Dereks cock.

God he can’t think, loves the way Derek feels inside him, stretching him wide and gaping, tight ass clenching around Dereks cock, eager to keep him in desperate to be full and leaking with Dereks cum, breeding him over and over even though he’s already brimming with pups.

He cums blanking out, head pressed to his forearms, crying out, moth slack and wet, legs trembling. Dereks cums buried inside him, rolling him onto his back, reverent hands shaping the swell of his stomach, breathing his praise to stiless body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find met at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	60. Jock!Derek and Nerd!Stiles, strength kink and rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Jock!Derek, Nerd!Stiles, getting all dirty with some strength kink and rimming

Stiles loves having a jock boyfriend (okay Derek hates being called that but this is all in his head so what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?) He loves the rippling muscle that flexes, sweat slick and glistening as Derek holds him down. Jesus it gets his cock stiff, flushed red and leaking eagerly mouth slack as Derek fucks into it with his tongue, groans against stiles’ mouth.

His glasses don’t get in the way, much. But even if they did he strongly suspects Derek would still demand he kept them on. Derek loves his glasses, especially loves straddling stiles’ chest jerking rough and fast at his cock, Cum streaking sticky and wet over stiles’ lenses. Fuck. Yeah he has an amazing sex life.

His favorite thing, yeah definitely one of his favorites, is when Derek stretches hi out, keeps his hips pinned to the bed easily as he fucks into stiles’ ass with his tongue, traces the sensitive rim until stiles is sobbing, glasses askew, voice high and pleading to cum.

Right now though, God, right now he’s stretched out on his back, legs in the air, toes curled. His chest is flushed, gasping for air as Derek fucks him, ruthless brutal thrusts. Nailing his prostate as he works stiles’ body closer and closer to the edge, hands spanning his hips, bruising grip dragging stiles body down against Dereks cock.

He’s so close to cumming, clawing at Dereks shoulders and pulling at his hair, cock twitching, weeping steadily onto his stomach as it bobs with the thrusts.

He’s gasping, dragging in air, clenching tight around Derek, dragging his boyfriend right along with him when he finally tips over the edge, cumming hard and fast, spurting cum over his chest and happy trail as Derek buries balls deep inside his ass, Cum hot and wet as it leaks from his fucked loose hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	61. Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some knotting with a bottom Stiles

Stiles is so full, so fucking full God his hole is stretched wide, to the very limit but God it’s just the right side of painful, his hole body aching and desperate for more, just a little more.

Derek delivered, fuck did he, cock thickening in stiles ass, knot swelling, catching on stiles’ sensitive rim with each slip outwards, and jesus the push back in, wow he was in fucking heaven!

Derek gripped at his hips. Claws catching on his skin, fangs dropped low and eyes glowing behind hooded lids. He looked like he was going to devour stiles and goddamn he was so ready for that! Let him be eaten, eat all the stiles.

Derek fucks up, hips bucking, stuttering to a halt as the alpha cums, balls deep inside stiles, knot locking them together.

Stiles falls apart at the feel of it, his pussy and gaping his rim is, that slight ache in his ass, the thick swollen feeling leaving him obscenely open and wet, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	62. Rimming, Panties & Slurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we have some nice rimming with panties on and name calling/slurs

Stiles can’t think, fuck, he can’t -

It’s too much, far too much but not enough, his cock is trapped by red silk panties and God the feel of it rubbing against his cock, the tight confines of it leaving him breathless and rocking forward trying desperately to grind into the bed.

Dereks mouth is hot on his hole, long fingers holding the delicate fabric to one side as a wet tongue traces his sensitive rim, slurping against his hole and leaves him whimpering over sensitive and on edge, so very fucking desperate to cum.

“You look so fucking pretty like this, pretty little bitch aren’t you stiles?”

He cries out when Derek pulls away, blowing cold air over his twitching rim, voice rough and low and all kinds of hot.

“Yes, yes I am Please! Please let me cum please.”

He’s near sobbing, fingers clasping at the bedsheets, hips twitching rocking back against Dereks face, gasping for air as he pleads.

“Shhh, little slut, soon. You can come soon, just been good for a little longer. Can you do that, be a good little whore for me?”

He struggles for a moment, on one hand so fucking needy, urge to cum so strong. Of the other hand the pleasure of knowing how pleased Derek will be with him, how proud of him for holding out just a little more.

He makes a strangled noise of agreement, burrowing his tear damp face into the bed and groans when Dereks slick tongue returns to his puffy hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	63. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice spanking

Each blow leaves stiles’ skin tingling, breathing punched from his chest, mouth wet, slack and open. Each blow has his cock weeping, swollen and thick, balls tightening with the need to cum.

He’s breathless, panting, his mouth trembling as is shapes each number counting the slaps to his stinging ass even as his eyes well with tears. God he’s falling apart, whimpering high and needy as Derek delivers blow after blow, hit palm spread wide, fingertips leaving bruises on Stiles’ skin.

He’s so very close too cumming just from Dereks hands alone, grinding down against the fabric of the wolf’s jeans, mewling low and pleading. Nails biting at his palms as Derek groans above him, palming at the red skin of stiles ass.

“Cum then.”

He wails as he cums, body jerking with the force of Dereks latest slap, convulsing as he cums in sticky strings over Dereks leg, voice hoarse, cock throbbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	64. Bottom Derek + Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Derek + Knotting

Stiles grip is tight, just this side of too much but not enough and fuck it’s driving Derek wild, gliding up his cock and dragging back down pulling back his foreskin until the tip is glistening, drooling precum eagerly as big, brown eyes stare down at him, gaze hungry, observing. 

He can’t fucking breath, holding Stiles’ gaze his eyes flickering red as Stiles drags his thumb over the head of Derek’s cock, smearing the precum around as he pulls his hand up, squeezing playfully just to watch the way Derek bucks under him, mouth falling slack, fangs flashing. 

“Come on, big guy, that’s it, you’re so close aren’tcha, come on cum for me, I wanna see it.”

He groans, head falling back, baring his neck for the teen and shivering when Stiles whispers a low ‘holy fuck’ and jacks his hand faster, the slick sound of skin on skin loud in the silent room, his body trembling as he slips closer and closer to the edge. 

His cock starts to swell in Stiles’ hand, thickening and catching in the teens fist as Derek gasps for air, hips bucking, twitching, cock spurting precum. Stiles licks his lips and Derek mimics the action, whimpering low as his knot begins to form at the base of his cock. 

“Fuck, look at you, that’s it, knot my hand, go on I wanna feel it, feel how big and thick you are for me.”

He keens, outright keens and archs from the bed, claws tearing at the sheets, muscles straining as he cums in messy streaks over Stiles’ fist, his cheeks flushing as his knot throbs in Stiles’ grip, oversensitive as aching as long fingers stroke curiously over the buldge, whining high in his throat and earning a low groan from the other man. 

“Good boy.”

He growls half heartedly, rolling his eyes as Stiles snickers, the sound cutting into a sharp gasp when Stiles raises his hand and laps at the cum coating his fingers.

Jesus fucking christ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and see me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com! I am accepting prompts!


	65. Bondage, Knotting and Bottom Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Derek with a side of bondage and knotting

Derek’s straining against his bonds and Stiles fucks him, hands tied above his head, body arching up from the sheets as Stiles works his hips, fucking his cock balls deep inside Derek.

He’s oversensitive, drawn out and aching, his cock stiff and flush, weeping onto his stomach. Derek pants, desperate for some kind of release as he writhes, fucking his hips back onto Stiles’ cock.

“Come on, Der’, you know what I want, just Give it to me and I’ll let you cum.”

He stares up at Stiles, taking in the slack, swollen mouth and the pink dusted cheeks, groaning low and needy, circling his hips for a minute just to watch as Stiles doubles over panting. Pride flurrying in his chest.

His cock starts to swell at the base, whimpering low in his throat as it thickens, throbbing hot and heavy. Stiles grins, breathing out a pleased little ‘fuck yes’ as he rocks his hips forward, balls slapping against Derek’s ass.

Derek flushes with embarrassment as his knot grows clamping his eyes shut only to tremble when soothing hands drag down his side, Stiles voice a soft crow, nails catching on his skin.

“Don’t be ashamed, come on Der’ you know I fucking love your knot, show me, come on cum for me baby.”

He mewls, throws his head back and gasps as he cums in messy streaks over his stomach, knot thick and full at the base of his cock, crying out when long fingers curl about it, squeezing the sensitive organ. 

Fuck, _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and see me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com! I am accepting prompts!


	66. Nipple Play and Boypussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nipple play and Boypussy with Stiles being the bottom

Stiles is so sensitive, everywhere and fuck if it doesn’t drive Dereks wolf wild, groaning as he drags his thumbs over perky nipple, dragging the pads around the hard buds until stiles is whimpering and arching against him, strong thighs trembling where they settle to either side of Dereks legs, the teen riding him for all he’s worth.

He groans, ducks his head to suck a bruising mark into stiles pale skin, watching hungrily as it flushes pink under his gaze stiles breath coming ragged and hard, fingers curled at his shoulders, biting the skin there.

Stiles cunt is tight around his cock, pulsing slick and dripping as stiles rolls his hips, whimpering low and pleading, Dereks balls slapping against skin as Stiles bounces on his cock.

He fucks his hips up trying to bury himself in stiles’ body, moaning, pleased and greedy for more when Stiles clenches around him, eyes going glassy and clouded over.

He pinches Stiles nipple, tugs on it playfully and that’s it for the other man, Stiles bucks up trembling all over, screaming Dereks name as he gushes, cunt throbbing around Dereks aching cock.

He cums fighting to push deeper, balls drawn tight and breath catching on Stiles’ name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and see me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com! I am accepting prompts!


	67. Face Fucking and Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says it: Face fucking and Possessiveness for our fave couple

“That’s it fuck stiles look at your mouth, stretched all tight and hot around my cock. Take me so well don’t you? Just made for my cock, made for me to fuck and use. So perfect, Stiles.”

Derek practically snarls the words, hips rocking forward hard and fast as he works Stiles mouth wide around his cock, slipping into the slick heat of it and out again like he owns Stiles, and fuck does the teen get off on it, big bambi eyes staring up at Derek, glistening with unscheduled tears, mouth bruised and swollen.

He’s anything but gentle, even as his hands cup reverently at Stiles cheeks to hold him in place, fucking into Stiles mouth with low panting breaths, stiles breathes shakily through his nose, sucking hard around Dereks cock dragging a harsh strain of curses from the Wolf who pushes deeper into Stiles’ throat in retaliation.

“You’re mine? Aren’t you stiles?”

Stiles whimpers high in agreement and swallows around the tip of Dereks cock, nodding his head as best he can with his mouth full and Derek roars, bucking his hips, fingers threading get into Stiles’ hair, stilling as he cums messily and sticky over Stiles’ tongue.

The scent of arousal hits the air like like a punch and Derek knows that stiles has just cum in his pants just at the taste of Derek on his tongue and fuck, fuck that’s something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and see me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com! I am accepting prompts!


	68. Bottom Derek, Wing Kink and Name Calling/Slurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Derek with WINGS!!! And some name calling/slurs

The witch had given Derek wings, _wings_ and fuck there were so sensitive too, flexing and curling under Stiles touch like they were welcoming it, wanting more, rising playfully as Stiles runs his hands through them and swallows when Derek keens, bucking up body drawn tight. 

God, Stiles could barely think with how turned on he was, fucking into Derek’s loose body grunting out when the wolf clenches around him, wings flexing, body milking Stiles’ cock. 

Like usual he just can’t keep his damn mouth shut as he fucks the Alpha, pulling on Derek’s feathers in retaliation to Derek’s slick grip on his cock. 

“Fuck, look at you Der’ such a hot, tight little bitch letting me fuck you, fuckin’ begging for it like the desperate slut you are. _Fuck.”_

Derek whimpers, claws at his back as Stiles fucks him harder, pounding into Derek’s clenching hole, balls slapping against the wolfs ass, grunting into his shoulder as he breathes out, rolling his hips hard and fast.

He’s so close to cumming but damn it he wants to see Derek fall apart first so he buries his hands in the long stretch of wings, pulls on the feathers, twists his fists until Derek is crying out, head thrown back, body bucking as he cums completely untouched. 

That’s the hottest fucking thing he’s seen in… in ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and see me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com! I am accepting prompts!


	69. Rimming and Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rimming and Spanking :D

Stiles’ ass is still aching, cheeks tingling and sensitive from the heat of Derek’s hands, the sharp slap of that big palm rocking had rocked his body forward, cock dragging against the sheets hot and hard, leaking as Stiles gasps for air and rocks back into the feeling of it, whimpering low and needy. 

Derek had bought his hand down again and again and - fuck - fuck and again until Stiles had been sobbing, arms shaking from the effort of holding him up, thighs trembling as Derek’s fingertips catch on his rim, leaving Stiles crying out and begging even as he counts his punishment. 

He got to twenty and breathed a low whimper when Derek dropped down behind him, palms soothing as they spread his stinging cheeks apart, wet tongue fucking between them, slick and dripping as it drags over Stiles’ tingling rim and curls at it, leaving stiles writhing on the bed, crying out desperately as Derek rims him hard and fast, tongue fucking mercilessly into Stiles’ loose, winking hole.

Stiles scrambles, clawing at the bed sheets as he pushes back, riding Derek’s mouth with a wild abandon of rough pleading ‘more’s and a gasped mantra of Derek’s name. 

He’s so fucking close to cumming but he knows, knows by the hard bite of Derek’s fingers on his upper thighs that he hasn’t earned it just yet, not yet but fuck he hopes soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at:  
> profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	70. Face Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just plain ol' Face Fucking

Stiles has a mouth made for this, fuck his hole everything is made for this. Knelt on the floor infront of Derek, long brown hair wrapped in the wolf’s fingers, knees splayed obscenely, hard cock standing stiff and proud from his jeans, leaking at the tip. 

Jesus his mouth is slack, bruised a delicious red and spread wide just taking Derek’s cock like he couldn’t think of doing anything else, wicked tongue slick as it drags up his shaft, circling the tip of his cock as Derek pulls out, smears his precum over cherry red lips to make them glisten, wet, chin streaked with spit.

He pulls at Stiles’ hair, yanks the teens head back until that long, slender throat is exposed and then he sinks back in, fucks his way into Stiles’ tight wet mouth until his balls are slapping against Stiles’ chin and he’s groaning, low and pleased that feeling of too much -not enough leaving his balls tightening cock throbbing in Stiles’ mouth. 

He pulls out when he cums, watches it drip across Stiles’ face, pretty pink cheeks streaked white, mouth open a few stray drops spurting onto an eager tongue. He’s breathing heavy, fangs bared and Stiles just blinks up at him with those big bambi eyes and fucking _smirks._

Jesus he’s going to fuck him so fucking hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at:  
> profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	71. Alpha/Omega and Oversensitive/Multiple Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because there's always room for some Alpha/Omega dynamic and Multiple Orgasms with being Oversensitive

Stiles is on the freaking edge, writhing in his own slick, obscenely wet and fucked open and hard - so fucking hard - rutting desperately into the bed as he shakes his way through his third orgasm, gasping for air as he claws at the sheets.

Derek -his fucking _Alpha_ \- is practically purring above him, he can hear the smug waves coming off of the asshole, groaning helplessly when Derek grinds his hips forward, fucking up into his prostate, working over it in deliberate circles that drive Stiles wild.

He can’t damn it he can’t fucking cum again he’s aching, arching up from the sheets and letting out a helpless sob that just makes Derek moan and fuck him harder, fingers bruising on Stiles’ hips, possessive. 

“Just one more, come on Stiles, one more for me, you’ve been so good. So goo for me.”

He whimpers in agreement because he has he’s been good for his Alpha, rocking back onto Derek’s cock with a light mewl, fisting the sheets in determination as he works with the Alpha to push him over the edge again. 

It almost hurts but it’s so fucking good, his body dropping forward with exhaustion as he cums, cock spurting near dry, balls tight and cock jerking. 

Derek buries balls deep inside him and let’s out this low growl of approval, thumbing as Stiles hips as he cums into Stiles’ ass, sticky and wet and spilling out of his abused hole, leaking down his thighs. 

“Good omega.”

He reaches back to slap halfheartedly at the chuckling Alpha, groaning when the movement makes his sated, throbbing body groan in protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at:  
> profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	72. Alpha/Omega and Slight Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt read: Omega Stiles domming the hell out of Alpha Derek. So here we are.

“Fuck Derek, yeah just like that, come on be a good boy and fuck me like a fucking Alpha should. Come on -Jesus- do it.”

Derek whimpers under him, body bucking cock buried deep inside the slick, tight heat of Stiles’ ass, fangs bared even as he does as told and pushes his hips up, gasping for air when Stiles clenched around him, grinning low and pleased and crooning in approval when Derek whines, head falling back.

“That’s it, such a good Alpha, fucking me so well aren’t’cha? You know I love it your cock deep inside me. But if you don’t fuck me harder I’m getting off and finding someone who can satisfy me because I certainly don’t feel like a thoroughly fucked omeg-”

He swears when Derek fucks his hips up, claws curling biting into the plump flesh of Stiles’ ass cheeks, dragging Stiles down into his lap as the omega let’s him, rolling his hips meeting the desperate thrusts with a low groan.

Derek swallows, buries his face into Stiles’ neck, breathing hard as he fucks Stiles, balls slapping against the omega’s ass, pushing up through the dripping slick leaving Stiles’ puffy hole. 

Stiles stills, laughs breathless when Derek snarls and drops back onto his elbows positively pouting.

“Hush baby I’m just getting more comfortable to ride you good and proper, you’d like that wouldn’t you Alpha?”

Derek grumbles but his cock twitches inside Stiles’ eyes lighting up and Stiles smirks, bracing his hands on Derek’s chest, nails biting playfully at skin.

“Then _beg.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at:  
> profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	73. Panties, Spanking and Boypussy Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panties, Spanking and some Boypussy Stiles

Stiles looks fucking gorgeous like this, spread out and bent over Derek’s knee, lace panties stretched over the plump swell of the teens ass a delicious friction on Derek’s palm as it connects with Stiles’ ass cheek, the sharp slap sounding loud in the wolf’s ears.

Stiles keens under his hand, grinding back  desperately into Derek’s hand gasping when the friction becomes to much on his throbbing cunt and the sounds dissolve into breathy whimpers. Derek slaps his ass again, watching the firm flesh jiggle, reddening deliciously under the panties. 

Derek snarls when Stiles whines, high and pleading, rolling his hips forward desperately even as he rocks back up against Derek’s palm breathing sharp heart racing in his chest, thundering in Derek’s ears the stench of arousal thick around them.

He know Stiles wants to cum can smell the slick from Stiles’ pussy probably staining the strip of lace, can practically fucking taste it and Goddamn that’s something for later.

Stiles mewls when Derek eases aside the panties, pushing them out of the way and exposing Stiles’ plump, wet cunt. Sinking two fingers into Stiles’ loose eager hole with a low groan watching avidly as his hungry pussy swallows him down, clenching around him. 

That will be his cock soon, and he tell the teen that, tells him how he’ll cum on his cock or not at all.

Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at:  
> profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	74. Alpha/Omega, Slurs/Name Calling and Bottom Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got here some Alpha and Omega dynamics with Derek being bottom and Omega, and like requested also added the name calling/slurs. Enjoy!

“Look at you, fuck, big bad A-Alpha under my like a common bitch just letting me ride your cock like you’re some sort of dildo,  _damn.”_

Derek mewls as he talks, arching his back and fucking down onto Stiles’ cock, taking the thick length of it into his dripping wet hole, clenching rhythmically around Stiles. 

He swallows, trembles when Stiles curls long fingers about his hips, grip possessive bruising, deliciously tight on his skin leaving him moaning breathlessly, rocking down onto Stiles’ cock, eager and hungry.

Stiles bucks his hips up, breathing heavy eyes rimmed red, balls slapping against Derek’s slick ass cheeks, grunting when Derek curls his fingers at Stiles’ shoulder, braces himself and moves faster swallowing down Stiles’ cock, loose and sloppy from the rough fucking. 

“Come on Stiles, I know you’re going to cum, aren’t you Alpha? You’re going to fill me up with your cum until I’m leaking with it, fulled up and aching, right?”

Stiles moans, whimpers his agreement, and pretty brown eyes roll back, fangs bared as he spills over, cum dripping from Derek’s hole. 

He cums dragging his nails down his Alpha’s chest, crying out and flushing, cock pulsing thick strings of cum over Stiles’ chest and his own stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at:  
> profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	75. Knotting + slow boning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on my new URL myprofounddesign.tumblr.com  
> and welcome me back into the sterek fandom :D
> 
> also come prompt me!

Stiles is dying, he’s actually dying right now fuck he doesn’t think he’s ever felt this good and this overloaded so much before in his life.

Derek is fucking him, long and slow and languid, hips grinding up against Stiles’ ass, hands low and possessive on his hips, mouth open and wet at his neck, pressing kisses to his skin as he shifts, rocking up into Stiles’ body. 

He’s so fucking close, like unbelievably close, he needs to cum like right now but Derek won’t let him because he’s a complete ass.

There’s a breathless laugh from above him and Derek grinds his hips up, milking his prostate with the tip of his cock leaving Stiles breathless and gaping and clinging on for dear life because fuck that feels so fucking _good._

He knows what the wolf is waiting for though and he knows when he’ll finally be allowed to cum and it’ll be when Derek knot is thick and swollen, stretching his ass to the limits leaving his rim puffy and gaping and so very used.

He archs up off the bed, balls drawing tight when Derek finally speeds up, just enough to leave Stiles’ skin tingling and his mouth slack. 

God it was going to be a long, awesome night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> myprofounddesign.tumblr.com


	76. Marking + possessiveness + stocking/dress/panties

“You look so fucking pretty like this Stiles, all hard and flushed and dressed up for me.”

Stiles shivers, arching up into Derek’s hands as they drag over the lace of the little dress slung low at Stiles’ hips, travelling down over smooth thighs to the thigh high, white stocks clinging to his calves.

A hard thrust leaves Stiles gaping, throwing his head back and moaning as the wolf fucks him, cock hard and thick in Stiles’ ass stretching him wide and gaping whenever Derek pulls out, the tip of his cock circling Stile’ puffy rim.

Derek goes for the exposed throat immediately, sucking dark marks into pale flesh, growling low and possessive when Stiles trembles under him, Groaning when Derek hitches his legs over his shoulder, fucking deeper, lacy red panties hanging from Stiles’ ankle, bouncing as Derek works his body hard.

He grips at broad shoulders, breathes hot and heavy and tries desperately to fight off his orgasm wanting this to last longer, fuck to last forever, it just feels so fucking _good._

Derek nails his prostate on his next thrust and Stiles bucks up, whimpering when Derek burries his hands in the dress and uses it to drag Stiles down onto his cock, his own jerking spurting thick strings of cum across the lace.

Derek moans, burying his face into Stiles’ shoulder, breathing deep as he stiffens, balls deep in Stiles’ ass, cumming hard and wet, leaking out of Stiles’ fuckked-loose hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> myprofounddesign.tumblr.com


	77. Alpha/omega + breeding kink + knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im accepting sterek prompts again :D Come see me for more!

“Come on Derek, come on. Fill me up with your pups, fuck me, knot me, make me cum!”

Stiles is a mess, a freaking mess. He’s so hot and wet, drenched down his thighs his hole clenching up around Derek’s cock as the Alpha pushes past his rim and spreads his tight hole wide around him.

Derek breathes in sharply, baring his fangs and dragging them up Stiles’ neck hands hard on his hips, thumbing over his hipbone claws catching on Stiles’ skin.

“Bossy omega, you want my pups, stiles? work for it.”

He whines when Derek stiffens, cock head rubbing over Stiles’s rim but otherwise he doesn’t move, not an inch and Stiles breathes in shakily shifting his hips, placing his hands up against the bed frame and using his leverage to push himself down onto Derek cocks, shivering when the Alpha moans low in approval.

His movements gets jerky, rocking in fast hard circles, grinding down on that thick hard cock in a way that leaves him breathless, head falling back against the pillow, back arched.

“Fuck, Stiles.”

He grins a little wildly when Derek whimpers, doubling over cock throbbing in Stiles’s ass making him even wetter, slick and dripping, eager already to be pumped full of Derek’s cum.

He tightens his hole, rim gripping hungrily to Derek’s cock and watches like a hawk the way Derek’s eyebrows scrunch together before his mouth falls slack and his hips stutter, cheeks flushing.

He can feel Derek cum, hot and wet but the catch, oh fuck, is definitely when his cock starts to inflate, thickening, swelling until it’s locked in Stiles’ hole tying them together.

Stiles keens in delight and when Derek pulls back slightly and the knot tugs on his rim he’s thrown over the edge into sweet, sweet bliss, seeing stars even his cock spurting cum onto his stomach and he moans weakly, gripping hard at the headboard.

Derek drops down onto of him and Stiles runs a hand lazily through his hair, his stomach swollen and round with Derek’s cum - soon to be pups, God the thought makes him tingle- breathing out a cheeky.

“Good Alpha.”

He laughs when Derek growls in warning and nips his shoulder, eh he knows the guys loves it.

**[COME GET SOME STEREK :D](http://myprofounddesign.tumblr.com/post/146271771956/the-welcoming-back-old-friends-kink-meme) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> myprofounddesign.tumblr.com


	78. Breeding kink + Alpha/omega

Stiles is so hot, fuck he’s so hot and so _empty,_ why is he so empty?

He whines, high in his throat and rocks his hips back, burying his face in his arms, the cool air from the window doing nothing to sooth his swollen, leaking hole and, fuck, his Alpha still isn’t fucking doing anything.

He snarls, wiggling his hips and shivers when Derek chuckles, hot hands soothing up his thighs before cupping his ass cheeks and pulling them apart, exposing his soft hole even more before he kneads them, claws catching on his skin.

“What do you want, Stiles, I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”

He hates how calm the Alpha sounds, fuck him and his will of iron this is bullshit he just needs to be fucked damn it, he wants to be stuffed full and bred like the fertile omega he is and he wants it _now._

Derek groans behind him and Stiles grins realizing he must have said that all out loud.

For once he thanks his brain filter and opens his mouth letting all the filthy things he’s thinking spill out.

“I want you to fuck me, Der, I want you to mount be and breed me, fuck me full of your pups until I’m leaking your cum. I want to stink of us and sex and I want you to make me scream your name until I’m cumming all over the sheets.”

Derek snarls and Stiles gasps when hot skin pushes up over his and Derek fucking climbs him rubbing his cock head over Stiles’ greedy little hole before pushing in in one smooth thrust, hard and fast, spearing him open, stretching his hole wide.

He moans in appreciation at finally being full and open, throwing his head back, mouth slack, ass clenching tight. 

Derek grunts, rocking his hips forward, fucking into Stiles’s hole over and over whilst the omega whimpers and writhes, rocking back onto him eager for more eager to feel his cum hot and wet inside his hole.

Derek sucks in a breath, dragging his fangs over Stiles’s shoulders as he thrusts in and out of him, dragging Stiles back onto his cock by his hips. 

Stiles keens, dropping his face down onto his arm, drowning in the feeling of too much but not enough his hole milking Derek’s cock his own cock bouncing, dribbling onto the sheets.

Derek bites out a hiss, stiffening inside him and Stiles starts trembling when he feels Derek cum, spilling inside him in hot waves until he’s leaking out around Derek’s cock, dripping down his own thighs.

The feeling of it, knowing what he means, what that swollen feeling in his belly means hurtles him over the edge, spilling over the sheets with a sharp cry.

**[GET YOUR STEREK HERE :D](http://myprofounddesign.tumblr.com/post/146271771956/the-welcoming-back-old-friends-kink-meme) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> myprofounddesign.tumblr.com


	79. Boypussy + Oversensitivity + virginity loss + bottom derek

Stiles never expected to be here today, they were meant to be twhen he met Derek he had sworn he would but damn, damn his boyfriend is just fucking gorgeous.

Derek had fumbled his way out of his jeans after an hour or so of making out and heavy petting and God he’d been making the sweetest sounds into Stiles’ mouth when Stiles had been rubbing over his cunt through his jeans, hand under Derek’s shirt, pinching at his nipples. 

Jesus then Derek had pulled back, blushing adorably and pushed up unbuttoning his jeans nice and slow. Stiles isn’t entirely sure the flushing boy is doing it deliberately but damn its a hell of a show.

He’d watched the boxers slip to the floor and Derek had taken his hand guiding it to the wet folds between Derek’s legs.

Stiles had groaned, cupping Derek’s hot cunt easing his fingers through his slick, smearing it around Derek’s pulsing hole.

Derek was shaking by the time Stiles slipped one finger in and Stiles eased out again, guiding Derek back to the bed, easing him onto his back and spreading his legs giving Stiles an unabashed view of Derek’s soft hole, it makes his mouth water. Fuck Derek is gorgeous.

If the high blush on Derek’s cheeks is anything to go by he might have said that out loud.

He spreads Derek’s hole, circles his fingers around the opening his free hand going up to thumb at Derek’s clit until Derek is whimpering and squirming on the bed trying desperately to be quiet incase his family heard.

The first time Derek came left Stiles breathless in awe, gaping at his boyfriend as Derek gushes down his thighs whimpering softly body twitching.

He never expected Derek to shakily get to his knees and reach for Stiles’ fly unzipping his jeans as he leans in to kiss Stiles clumsily climbing into Stiles’ lap thighs trembling as he guides Stiles’ cock to his hole. 

Stiles grabs his hips breathing out a soft “are you sure?” grunting when Derek pushes down, cunt fluttering open around his cock taking him slowly to the hilt. 

Derek grabs for his football jacket, gripping the fabric tightly as his tongue slips to tangle with Stiles’ muffling both their moans as he steadily starts to move riding Stiles in fumbling, unsure but fucking hot movements gasping out against Stiles’ lips. 

Derek is so hot and wet and gripping eagerly at Stiles cock and it’s blowing his damn _mind._

He tries not to thrust up too hard incase he hurts Derek but the other teen seems to be working himself up faster and harder, bouncing on Stiles’ cock gasping and mewling softly.

Stiles muffles his moan into Derek’s neck, kissing up the length of it and nipping the skin there, delighted when Derek hisses and clenches around him one trembling hand grabbing for Stiles’ guiding it to his clit working over him in fast circles.

Stiles pushes him over the edge with pinches to his clit swallowing hard at the feeling of Derek cumming around his cock, panting heavily as he tried not to cum himself.

Derek keens as Stiles fucks him through his orgasm sounds turning to soft little ‘ah’ ‘ah’s of over sensitivity eyes meeting Stiles’ lidded and sated. 

“You can c-cum in me.”

Stiles does mashing their lips together wet and messy throbbing inside Derek’s dripping cunt. 

Derek rolls off him onto the bed staring up at the ceiling breathing shakily.

Stiles laces there fingers together, grinning to himself.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

Derek’s blush is everything to him.

[ **GET YOUR STEREK HERE** ](http://myprofounddesign.tumblr.com/post/146271771956/the-welcoming-back-old-friends-kink-meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> myprofounddesign.tumblr.com


	80. Breeding + Knotting + Boypussy + Squirting

Stiles is absolutely _soaked_ , gushing around his cock, soft little boypussy wet and dripping around him as he rides Derek, thighs trembling where they’re sat to either side of his hips. 

Derek struggles to hold back his wolf at the sight of his mate, head thrown back, long bruised neck exposed to Derek’s greedy gaze, cheeks flushed a pretty pink and mouth swollen and spit slick. 

He looks fucking edible and Derek feels his fangs drop, breathing in hard through his nose, sucking in the scent of Stiles’ wet cunt and the heady smell of arousal that clings to Stiles’ skin. 

Stiles moans obscenely, babbling happily about how good Derek feels, how thick he is spreading apart Stiles’ pussy lips, spearing him open as Stiles slides down on his cock, taking him deep and hard.

He shivers baring his fangs in a snarl when Stiles’ nails bite at his shoulders and the teen starts whimpering soft pleading ‘fuck me full of cum and breed me, please Derek, please fuck me full of your pups.’

He knows he can’t Stiles is human it’s not possible but it doesn’t stop him trying curling clawed fingers around round hips and dragging Stiles’ down onto his lap, fucking his hips up burying himself in Stiles’ cunt over and over, cock head brushing Stiles’ G-spot until Stiles is keening and arching his back, corkscrewing his hips down and grinding hips hips down onto him.

Stiles hisses when he reaches a hand between them and starts rubbing over his clit, whimpering softly cunt clenching around Derek’s cock, milking him for all he’s worth.

“C-Come on, Der, knot me and breed me up, you know you wanna, I can feel the way you’re throbbing inside me begging to claim me.”

He licks his lips, lifting red ringed eyes to meet dark amber ones snapping his hips up hard in retaliation at the almost goading lilt to Stiles’ voice.

Stiles drops forward, burying his face in Derek shoulder, gasping for air when Derek starts rutting up against him the base of his cock swelling, thickening at the feel of Stiles pulsing around him. 

His knot catches on Stiles hole leaving Stiles panting and mewling, dragging his hand down Derek’s back, mouth slack eyes fluttering shut and fuck Derek kisses him, fangs clacking against teeth uncaring thanks to the soft sweetness of Stiles’ mouth under his as he pushes his knot inside Stiles’ body, burying in the wet heat of him.

Stiles cries out at the feeling of too much his hand between them speeding up, fast hard little circles over his clit body shaking apart as he cums.

He squirts around Derek’s knot, hot waves of slick threatening to force him out of Stiles body and Derek groans mouthing at Stiles’ neck pushing his hips up, riding the waves as he cums himself thick streaks deep inside the shallow walls of Stiles’ pussy.

Stiles drops onto him body twitching, swallowing hard as Derek circles his hips, moaning softly at the feel of Stiles all soft and dripping around him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> myprofounddesign.tumblr.com


	81. Wolf Derek + Rimming

Stiles knows somewhere deep down that he’s probably going to hell for enjoying this as much as he is, and fuck he’s skipping down that road throwing flowers and singing AC/DC because this is fucking _awesome._

Derek is settled between his legs all furry and warm because, well, he’s kinda in full wold shift right now, eyes glowing red up at him as the Alpha bares his fangs in an almost smirking kind of way when Stiles whimpers and begs for him to please, please, _don’t_ stop.

Don’t stop dragging that wet, rough tongue over Stiles’ sensitive, twitching hold, muzzle pressed up against his rim, tongue circling and lapping over him before pushing inside, burying deeper and deeper until Stiles is sobbing and clutching at the sheets because fuck that just feels so _fucking_ good.

Derek’s tongue gets places a normal tongue can’t, it’s longer and thicker and rougher and fuck, fuck, Stiles bucks up from the sheets babbling about how good that feels, how good Derek is being for him, how well he’s fucking him with his tongue.

Derek snarls lightly and Stiles knows what that means, he’s well versed in Derek-speak and he fumbles across the bed for the bottle of lube, cheeks flushed and mouth slack breathily pleading for Derek to let him cum and then he will, he’ll open himself up on his fingers and get himself all wet and stretched out for Derek’s cock he promises he will, just, please-

Derek rumbles and starts fucking his tongue in and out of Stiles’ hole, dragging the flat length of it up and over Stiles’ crack and rim and too his balls, licking up the length of his cock and Stiles writhes on the sheets keening and crying out.

He cums in a dizzying hot flush that curls from his toes and up his spine, dropping his head back onto the pillows gasping Derek’s name as he spurts all over his stomach.

He shakily spills lube over his fingers and reaches down under himself still trembling when Derek shifts back and looms over him.

“Good boy, Stiles.”

He swallows hard, pushing two lube wet fingers inside himself. Damn right he was.

[ **COME GET YOUR PORN** ](http://myprofounddesign.tumblr.com/post/147698114131/the-fuck-tumblr-quite-frankly-kink-meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on tumblr at myprofounddesign


	82. Boypussy stiles + squirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com :)

Stiles was drenched, absolutely soaking and wet and gaping around Derek’s cock, his cunt throbbing as he gasps and squirms and struggles to even _think_ with how much he could _feel._

He felt stretched open and stuffed full, Derek’s thick cock spreading him wide and aching until he swore he could feel him in his throat fucking into him in sloppy eager movements strong fingers working over Stiles’ clit, small tight circles that licked heat up his spine and made his head dizzy with pleasure.

He’s going to cum, oh God, he’s going to cum so fucking _hard_ and he whimpers, mewls tries desperately to let his boyfriend know and Derek, like the God send he is, just speeds up his fingers rubbing harder at Stile’s clit, balls slapping against Stiles’ skin as he fucks him so deep and hard and so _so good_.

He cums shaking apart, back arching and hips jerking, clenching rhythmically around Derek’s length. He’s a gasping mess when he starts squirting absolutely flooding the sheets under them as he screams Derek’s name and gasps for air.

Derek fucks him through it in shallow, sharp snaps of his hips, rocking them up as Stiles trembles and shakes his way down from his high whining high at the over stimulation from Derek’s fingers. 

Derek hushes him fluttering kisses over his pulse point, until Stiles calms down and slips back to moaning softly hips rocking back onto Derek’s cock. 

“Can I cum in you, Stiles?”

God Derek sounds so fucked out a strung up, voice hoarse and rough hips twitching, cock pulsing inside Stiles’ pussy.

Stiles nods shakily reaching down to tangle their fingers together tightening his walls around Derek’s cock, milking him for all he’s worth.

Derek buries his face in Stiles’ neck and groans as he cums, spilling buried deep inside the teens body, hips stuttering fingers tightening around Stiles’.

They collapse back, both breathing unevenly, Stiles face breaking out into a grin as he nudges Derek.

“Dude we are awesome at this!”


	83. wolf derek + knotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come see me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

There are claws catching on the skin of his arms as Derek settles over him and it just makes his breath catch in his throat, shivering at the bite of pain too busy being fucking excited for the pleasure.

It has taken months to convince Derek to fuck him like this, in full wolf Alpha glory and Stiles was not wasting a fucking second. He’d already cum twice thanks to Derek’s long wet, freaking amazing tongue and he was a little orgasm high if he was being honest but who the fuck cares when there’s a heat at his back and fur dragging across sensitive skin.

It kinda tickles actually.

He wiggles impatiently under Derek, huffing when fangs snap and bite gently at his shoulder, Derek’s low growl of warning enough to have him stilling, hold clenching as the sound vibrates through his body straight to his cock. 

He’s dripping steadily onto the bed, moaning low and needy as Derek rutts against his ass, the wet tip of his cock sliding between Stiles’ cheeks, catching on his rim before moving away again and he can’t help but whine impatiently already so, so close to cumming.

When Derek finally pushes in Stiles let’s out _the_ most embarrassing moan he’s ever made and Derek makes a low rumbling sound of approval in his throat nuzzling his muzzle at the back of Stiles’ neck, the puff of hot air against his skin making him tremble.

Derek is just so _long_ , pushing deep into Stiles’ body, cock head pressing up against his prostate sending waves of heat up his spine, his thighs shaking with the effort to hold himself up on his knees, head dropping forward onto his arms with a helpless little whimper.

Derek snarls, seemingly deeming him adjusted and toyed with enough, that or he’s just impatient to finally cum himself, either way Stiles approves, hell does he because Derek starts _moving_ and God that feels amazing, his thrusts are uncoordinated and messy but every bump against him and each slick slide pushing him open makes Stiles cry out, pushing his hips back, forcing Derek deeper, harder into him.

When he first feels Derek’s knot swelling against his rim he starts babbling a breathy pleading ‘yes, yes, yes’ circling his hips and grinding back, gasping for air when Derek’s knot finally pushes past his rim and fuck it’s so _thick,_ stretching his puffy rim wide and used and _Jesus_ -

Stiles cums screaming Derek’s name, clenching tight around Derek’s knot, milking it for all he’s worth and jerking in pleasure when Derek lifts his head and _howls,_ cumming in thick, hot spurts into Stiles’ hole.

Oh they are so, so doing this again.

Derek huffs a wolfy laugh of agreement.


	84. corsets + bottom stiles + knotting + marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on tumblr for my recent kink meme!
> 
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles looks-

Fuck, Derek breathes in deep, wolf practically rolling in Stiles’ scent, taking a moment to gather his wits before opening his eyes to the sight that is laid out before him.

Stiles is stretched out on the bed, long stretch of pale, mole dotted skin all stained with the dark red of the corset that clings to his curves and stretched across his chest, stopping just under hard, perky little nipples. There’s lace that goes on for miles and Stiles’ stiff, proud standing cock is trapped under yet more red lace, and it’s staining the fabric, dribbling precum into the lace and making it go dark under Derek’s red rimmed gaze.

Jesus, Derek just wants to mark him up, suck purple bruises into Stiles’ neck and collar bone, all the way down to his thick thighs and round hips. He wants the whole damn world to know exactly who Stiles belongs too and he knows (from experience) that Stiles would love it, love the hot, wet suction of Derek’s mouth on his skin, the way it would tingle when Derek pulls away, the slight hint of fangs against the bruised flesh as Derek marks him up.

His wolf practically howls as he snarls the words, watching the way Stiles hips buck up and the teen whimpers so sweetly, cock straining against the panties. 

It’s not the only thing he wants to do, he wants to do so many things with his ma- with stiles. He wants to fuck him so hard Stiles can’t breathe properly, can’t think of anything but Derek’s cock, the way it feels stretching him open and stuffing him full, cock head nudging Stiles’ prostate until Stiles is crying out and writhing under him.

Stiles shoves a fist into his mouth from his place on the bed going quiet for a moment before the breathy begging starts, hips rolling up against nothing head thrown back making such a pretty sight infront of him. 

Derek refrains from touching, smirk on his face as he keeps talking growling low and pleased as he reaches down to palm his cock through his jeans plowing on with his little fantasy.

What he really wanted to do though, above everything else, was knot Stiles. Stretch him wide and gaping on Derek’s thick knot, until Stiles was sobbing and oversensitive. It’d be just the right side of too much, his knot rubbing up inside Stiles as Stiles clenches down around him and milks his orgasm from him cumming and messing up his panties with his own sticky cum.

He’s breathing heavily now, taking slow steps towards the bed as Stiles cries and whines, fisting at the sheets. 

“Does that sound good, Stiles?”

Stiles nods, fast and excited as Derek prowls onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and socks as he goes. Eyes locked to Stiles’ dribbling cock.

“First though, I’m going to suck you off.”

Stiles’ eyes roll back, biting hard at his lower lip as Derek drops his head and mouths at him through the lace. 

It’s good to know Stiles is on bored with the plan.


	85. wall sex + panty kink + name calling/slurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come see me on tumblr for more smut, you can even prompt your own!
> 
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles looks so good like this, fuck so damn good, back arched off the wall. nipples hard and bruised from Derek’s beard and mouth, shining damply in the dim light of the candles (”damn it derek we’re gonna be romantic and shit”) his torso littered with bruises and bite marks as Derek had worked his way upwards from Stiles’ cock.

Now though, Stiles had long legs wrapped around Derek’s waist, nails dragging down his back leaving red welts in the way as his cock smears white stripes over Derek’s abs. 

Derek presses hasty kisses to slick lips, licking his way into the sweetness of Stiles’ mouth swallowing his moans as he fucks his hips up and buries himself into Stiles’ wet hole, balls slapping against the fabric of Stiles’ panties (the pretty red one to match his Alpha’s eyes) as Derek holds them to one side, thumbing the delicate lace.

Stiles whimpers and Derek rumbles low in his chest making an approving little sound his claws curling as Stiles clenches around him.

“Good little bitch, fucking open and wet for me, so perfect.”

Stiles moans loudly at that, cock spurting onto Derek’s stomach as he gasps, breathy little ‘yes, yes I am, I’m a good bitch’ falling from Stiles’ mouth.

He snarls cock throbbing as Stiles milks him closer to cumming, crowding the teen up against the wall snapping his hips up trying to force himself deeper.

“Good little slut, tighten up for me, fuck just like that, _good boy,”_

Derek sighs the words as he cums, thick wet streaks that leak out of Stiles’ fucked loose hole and down the backs of his thighs as Derek lowers him to his feet, pulling him close and kissing him breathless.


	86. Bottom stiles, semi public, vibrating toys, praise kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on tumblr to prompt for more! mishkawrites.tumblr.com

Stiles squirms in the seat, biting at his lower lip as he struggles to muffle a whimper when the plug buried in his hole flicks to on and starts buzzing away, nestled right up against his prostate leaving him gasping, face flushing red. 

An oblivious Lydia asks boredly if he’s okay and he’s about to answer that no the fuck he is not, his boyfriends an _asshole_ -

Then Derek wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him close and oh so casually- as if his free hand isn’t tucked in his leather jacket, thumb on the dial, inching it up so that Stiles jerks forward, slapping a hand over his mouth to silence the moan- soothes it over with a simple.

“He’s fine, just feeling a little unwell, right Stiles?”

He glares at Derek’s winning smile, mentally debating stabbing him with his fork just for the satisfaction  of doing so, muttering that yeah, yeah of course he’s fine. 

He’s not fine, he’s going to die. His cock is straining against his zipper, tucked into his underwear because he’s been hard since Derek had asked him to wear it but he didn’t know the fucking thing vibrated, honestly he’s going to kill him when he get’s home. 

Derek lean’s in close, dropping his voice so that Lydia can’t hear and growls a filthy sounding.

“You’re doing so well, Stiles, taking it beautifully for me, fuck look at the sight of you, I can’t wait to get you home and fuck that loose hole of yours whilst you beg me for it.”

He swallows hard as Lydia teases that they’re disgusting with their sweet nothings. Sweet nothings, Jesus Christ he’s so thankful there are no werewolves around and that his friends are oblivious as hell. 

The vibrator goes up another notch and fuck, he is so so close to cumming, he grabs hold of Derek’s thigh, nails biting through his jeans gritting his teeth as his cock throbs.

When the vibrator suddenly cuts of Stiles almost cries out and Derek soothes a hand through his hair smiling to Lydia and saying in that innocent asshole tone of his that he had better get Stiles home.

He’s pulled dazedly from the booth and he almost groans when Lydia gives a sharp command of ‘take care of him’ and Derek replies, full of promise.

“Oh I will, Wont I Stiles?”

There’s a glint in those gorgeous eyes and Stiles nods dumbly, cheeks burning. 

He knows full well Derek will. 

**[GET YOUR PORN HERE](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/157715467741/mishs-lets-get-it-on-kink-meme) **


	87. Wolf derek, bottom stiles, breeding kink, knotting, rimming

Stiles knew full well what they were doing was a little… unusual. Unorthodox to say the least but he didn’t exactly care because fucking fuck it felt so, so good. 

Soft fur drags over his back, hips stuttering messily against his, burying that thick, slick cock inside him over and over until Stiles is whimpering and rocking back against him, fists bunched in the sheets and thighs trembling. 

He loves when Derek’s like this, he’s so unabashed in his wolf form, relaxed in a way he doesn’t seem to know how to be when he’s human. And fuck that tongue, longer then anything has a right to be and just the right side of rough as Derek buries it inside his hole.

Damn rimming like this is something else, the hint of fangs against his hole making a thrill run through his body, tongue lapping and twisting deeper then it has any right too making him whimper and clench up, rocking back onto his muzzle eagerly. 

And, fuck, the fucking is unbelievably, uncoordinated in the best way, unpredictable in the way the thrusts change, from so hard his whole body rocks forwards to slow and sweet, licking at the back of Stiles’ neck. 

And of course it makes Stiles’ filter go to shit, babbling away about how he wants Derek to breed him up nice and round and full with his pups, leaking his cum down the back of his thighs and still begging for more, Derek just snarls and fucks back in, fucking Stiles through his third orgasm of the night. 

But fuck his knot. Let Stiles just say he’s never really worshiped anything before but he would happily make a shrine dedicated to Derek’s knot, bow down to it every night and take it whenever he could, every damn day if he could. 

He loves the way it stretches him, wide and left gaping when it finally deflates, but until then it’s this blissful feeling of too much, to full, too thick, too hot, too heavy. Locking up inside him and trapping Derek’s cum inside, and for a minute he can imagine Derek really is breeding him and fuck the thought, it sends him hurtling into his last orgasm. 

He slack and exhausted in the most bone deep, sated sort of way. Derek still rutting away behind him, fucking into his loose body, until his knot starts swelling.

Stiles sighs as Derek cums, shaking on top of him teeth catching against Stiles’ shoulder.

**[GET YOUR PORN HERE](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/157715467741/mishs-lets-get-it-on-kink-meme) **


	88. bottom stiles, sex toys, face fucking, fingering

Stiles was trembling, head thrown back as Derek’s thick cock slips past his lips, strong thighs to either side of his head, hands braced against the headboard, one hand clutching tightly at the remote, turning the dial making the vibrator in Stiles’ ass buzz away, making him squeeze his eyes shut and whimper around the length of him. 

He knew Derek had a thing for his mouth, he wasn’t blind, the way his eyes always dropped to it when Stiles was talking or.. putting it to good use. This though, was a whole other level. Derek had come in keyed up as hell and told him to get on the bed after stripping him down, throwing off his clothes and climbing over him, his eyes flashing red. 

He’d worked Stiles open messily, fingers thick and heavy as they stretched him, curling in his hole and spreading him wide and gaping. Stiles was a sobbing mess, begging to cum when Derek reaches three fingers, brushing over his prostate mercilessly. 

Fuck it had felt so good but then Derek had snarled that he didn’t cum until he says so and slipped his fingers free and Stiles has almost cried at the loss of that full feeling. 

The cold blunt pressure of something else against his hole had made him startle, moaning softly when it bottomed out and Derek crawled up the length of him, brandishing a remote like a weapon. 

Stiles whimpers when he turns it to the first notch and the toy bursts to life, leaving him shaking and keening, looking up at Derek through fluttering lashes, opening his mouth obediently when Derek’s cock head presses against his lips.

Derek fucks into his mouth like he can’t wait to bury himself in that tight heat and watch Stiles’ mouth stretch wide around his cock. 

Stiles swallows as Derek fucks into his throat, groaning low, inching the remote higher, Stiles’ cock leaking onto his stomach, cheeks flushed as he falls closer and closer to cumming. 

Derek turns the remote onto the highest setting and practically snarls ‘cum for me’ and Stiles, ever one to please, does, bucking off the bed and painting his skin white.

Derek pushes past his lips a few more times before his hips stutter and he cums, moaning low in his throat, eyes red and fangs bared. 

[ **GET YOUR PORN HERE** ](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/157715467741/mishs-lets-get-it-on-kink-meme)


End file.
